


砂之器

by Firelanche



Series: Stockholm [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 63,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelanche/pseuds/Firelanche





	1. Chapter 1

从停车的地方到住院部的大楼，需要经过医院外侧的大路。出于空间的考虑，在扩建车道的时候，这条路两边生长的乔木都被划进了只有花坛大小的绿化带里面，和低矮的灌木挤压在一起。紧邻着建筑物那一侧的枝干，经过多年的日光和人为的修剪，露出了光秃秃的横截面。虽然是冬天，大部分植物都还保持着灰蒙蒙的绿色。唯独最边上的一株落光了覆盖的叶子，孤零零的枝干在半空中分叉开来，如同骨瘦如柴的饿殍张开的五指。  
见到那个景象的优纪子，有意识地向着清司的方向靠近了身体。等走远了之后，她不太舒服地微笑了一下：“刚才的那棵树……病人看到的话心情不会很好吧。”  
似乎人类的大脑，在触景生情的情境下确实是敏感又多疑的：之前清司听同僚提起过，这家大学病院，每年的春夏之交都有许多盛放的黄色蔷薇。“看起来平和端庄，花语却暗示着永别之类的含义，碰到哪个很在意这种问题的患者，会觉得是在诅咒自己吧！”——这种无稽之谈一样的陈述，因为优纪子的话得到了印证。  
“要是连这种事情都接受不了，就更加不可能好好面对自己的身体状况了吧。”一直到等电梯的时候，清司才这样回答她。脸色突然变得苍白，优纪子摇摇欲坠地咬住了下唇，“可是……”  
“优纪子，该不会忘了今天要做什么了吧？”  
小幅度地摇头否认了，优纪子看着自己的手指。电梯里的镜子映出来她的影子，脸上写着矛盾和犹豫的神情，她低声地叹息着。  
“我不知道这么做到底对不对。要不然……”  
应该是想说“要不然还是回去吧”之类的话，只不过在她说出口之前，从头顶上传来了电梯到达的提示音。先一步跨出了门口的清司，就像完全没有意识到她想说些什么似的回过头：“怎么了？”  
仍然没有下定决心，却也不再发出声音的优纪子，像影子一样跟在他身后。是很少有家属来探病的工作日上午，走廊上甚至都看不到其他人。从楼房向阳的那一面，日光在地面上铺开了近似菱形的光带，走在里面，眼睛会有轻微的刺痛感。从电梯口出来向左拐，门前被阳光照射的最多的那间病房，门牌上写着“桥本幸子”的名字。  
房门留着一道缝隙，里面依稀传出来人们交谈的声音。推开门的同时，被护工抱着放到床上的幸子发出了痛苦的呻吟声。看到那个画面，优纪子立刻扑到了床前，用她洁白的手指抓住了妇人干枯的左手。  
“妈妈！”  
“优纪子……不要大惊小怪。”  
刚刚做完放疗的幸子，锁骨处插着巨大的留置针，因为运动时的回血现象，最下面的一段变成了暗红色。越过身边半跪着的女儿，她转头看向了还站在门口的清司：“啊……清司，你这么忙，这怎么好意思。”  
“哪里的话……何况我也顺路。”  
从靠近多摩川的家里到这家医院，再怎么算都要开半个多小时的车，而清司工作的地方，更是在完全反方向的横滨。明明是稍微用一点逻辑思考就会被拆穿的客套话，说出口倒也已经驾轻就熟了。毕竟所谓礼节和客套这一类的事情，从来都没有逻辑可言，就好像他明知道幸子的状况使她只能靠营养液维生，还是要带着水果来一样。  
窗帘被拉开了一半，正常人躺在那个位置，都会被窗外的光线晒得眩晕，可幸子却坚持要让人保留成那个样子。床头的柜子上放着干枯的鲜花，和削掉了皮已经生锈了的苹果。不知道为什么，这间日光充足，每天都会用消毒水进行处理的病房里，时常都弥漫着接近死亡的腐臭气味。抽出纸巾把这两件东西扫进了垃圾桶里，放好水果之后，清司坐在了离床头最远的地方：“听大夫说，最近几天您都没有吃东西。”  
“偶尔也会有胃口不好的时候嘛，没什么大事……优纪子胆小才整天往这里跑，说得多严重似的，会冷落了你吧？”  
“……比起那种事情，自然还是您比较重要。”

被幸子描述成“说得多严重似的”的状况，是几家医院确诊的第四期子宫癌。但是，和平常会说着这些话来安慰亲朋的病人们并不一样，桥本幸子似乎是真的相信，自己只不过是患上了肺炎之类的小毛病，稍微住院几天就可以治好回家了。虽然说，已经到了完全无法手术，吃药只是在浪费金钱，一般的止痛片都很难起效的地步，她这样盲目乐观的信念也还是没有改变过。  
可与此同时，她虚弱的身体，似乎已经支撑不了新一轮的放化疗了。不说药片吐出来比吃下去的多，本来就脆弱的消化系统受到刺激，失禁的事情也常有发生，最后不得不靠插管来解决排泄问题。在这种情况下，主治医生几次明示暗示要采取减轻痛苦为主的保守治疗却被强硬地拒绝，难怪这位东京大学时代的旧识，私下里和清司提起这位女士，都只会用冥顽不灵来形容了。  
从理智的角度来说，这可真是糟糕透顶的决定。毕竟，只要当事人拒不承认，哪怕所有人都知道她没有可能会被治好，亲人就没有说“可你确实是要死了吧”的立场，只能站在旁观者的位置上干着急了。而已经被固执的母亲一厢情愿地摆在这个位置上好几个月的优纪子，似乎是再也承受不了这种折磨，终于动起了劝说她放弃的念头。  
但是，优纪子是出了名的温和和软弱。就连被之前交往了五年的对象在订婚之前分手，她也无法反抗，只有躲在家里偷偷哭泣的份。也正是在那个时候，经过友人的介绍，她认识了刚刚回国的清司。从清司的角度来讲，对方是会让人眼前一亮的美人，性格问题也不是会让他头疼到无法处理的程度，只不过大凡稍微重要的事就没有办法自己做决定，会不自觉地寻求身边人的帮助。所以说，她在父亲死后一直掌握着主导地位的母亲面前，确实也是理所当然没有话语权的存在。  
应该也是出于这种考虑，她才会把还没有到谈婚论嫁阶段的清司带到这种完全私人的家庭场合里来。一开始并不同意的清司，甚至用“不合适”这样的理由推辞过好几次，最后还是跟了过来，可能只是“突然觉得今天很无聊”之类的心情产物了。  
毕竟在非公事的场合，并没有太多和年长的人交谈的经验。利用起这样的机会，清司在脸上练习起了类似于恭敬的笑容：“说起来，优纪子跟我说过，您喜欢有水的地方是吗？”  
“啊呀，你们两个聊天，提我的事情干什么……？”一边带着责怪的音调这么说着，幸子的眉头却渐渐舒展开来，应该是想起了什么美好的往事吧，她接下去说：“因为老家是在山里，能够出去看海的人少得可怜，所以总是在心里说，长大以后干脆要住在海边才好。不过到现在这个年纪了……”  
她的话还没有说完，有其他的人走了进来打断了她。听到那个声音，优纪子像是受到惊吓似的跳了起来。  
“妈妈……啊，优纪子。”

优纪子同母异父的哥哥正人，是一个和清司差不多高，身材极其消瘦的男人。虽然之前并没有见过，可听优纪子提起他，应该比清司还要小两岁。但他过分凸出的颧骨，和眼下两道深刻的印痕，使他看起来却像是严苛的中年人的长相。加上他板着一副面孔，叫人无法接近的样子，光是第一眼看到，就会叫人联想到他作为警察的职业，和老电影里那类人顽固的旧派作风。  
一边跟妹妹打着招呼，他用审视的眼光打量着清司。不知道是什么地方出了错，但清司可以明确地从他身上感受到充满厌恶感的敌意。站在他们之间的优纪子，纤细的颈项低垂了下去，她的十指搅在一起。两个人僵持了片刻，最后，正人勉强点了一下头：“你好。”  
对优纪子男朋友身份的认同感浮现了上来，清司用带着虚假善意的微笑回应了他：“……你好。”  
并没有再理会他，仍然一脸严肃的正人转向了幸子：“妈妈，您今天看起来精神多了。”  
“哎呀……是吗？”  
“那是自然。相信再过不了几天，您就可以出院啦。”  
在场的每一个人都知道是毫无根据的谎话，可听到之后，幸子那张毫无血色的脸上，浮现出了回光返照似的笑容：“那就好啦。要整天呆在这里，被医生们摆弄来摆弄去，可真是没意思啊。”

和优纪子不一样，正人好像是认为，只要是幸子的希望，家人就应该相信她的判断，坚持主动治疗到最后一刻的。多半是为了避开他，才选择在这个时候过来的优纪子，此刻大概已经完全不认为自己可能成功了吧。所以，在哥哥和母亲说话的时候，她一直盯着门口的方向，简直随时都要夺路而逃的样子。  
希望能够赶紧解决这里的事情，清司说出了预先决定的台词：“……其实，我在江东区的医院有认识的医生，如果您觉得无聊的话，可以转去那里治疗，就可以经常看到东京湾了。”  
托人介绍的医生，专业是临终关怀之类的话，就算自己不说，幸子应该也能够明白。所以，被立刻拒绝也是预料之中的事情了。  
“已经麻烦你很多了，这样不好吧？而且已经治了这么久，这里的医生对我的档案也更熟悉。”  
“举手之劳而已。”迎面对上优纪子担忧的眼神，清司点头安抚着她，又说：“我原本以为，这里的医生并不适合您。毕竟，您对他们做出的诊断，似乎也并不信任。”  
“怎么……”直白的言外之意，使得情绪少有激动的幸子剧烈地咳嗽了起来。紧张母亲的正人立刻上去给她顺气，一边抚着她的脊背，他用警告的严厉口吻叫着妹妹的名字：“优纪子？”  
感受到优纪子求救的目光，清司深吸了一口气，等心口膨胀的冲动消失之后，他小心地弯下腰去：“不过，看来是我想多了吧。抱歉。”  
“……这说的是什么话。你也是为我考虑，可我在这里就挺好，真的不能再麻烦你了。”  
“没有的事。您是优纪子的母亲，优纪子的事情就是我的事情。”  
不管是不是身患绝症，一般人家的父母，听到有男性对自己的女儿做出这样的承诺，都还是会觉得高兴的吧。可是，就算幸子会因此忘掉之前的不快，身为哥哥的正人，却始终用不信任的态度观察着清司的样子。等优纪子主动告辞，准备拉着清司跟自己一起离开的时候，还特地把她叫到一边，用父亲教训三岁的女儿的方式跟她说了许多话。

之后到停车场的路上，优纪子都一言不发。上车之后，又马虎地连安全带都没有系好。拉过金属的系扣放到她手心里，越过驾驶座狭窄的空间，清司亲吻了她的嘴唇。突然回过神来，优纪子抓住了他的手指，欲言又止地叹息着。  
透过后视镜观察着车后方的情况，一边调转车身，清司压低了声音问她：“怎么了？他和你说了什么？”  
脸上隐约浮现出病态的红晕，优纪子低下头去。斟酌了许久，她才不好意思地小声回答说：“……他问我，结婚的事情。”  
“结婚……？”完全没想到对方会提出这种话题，清司抑制住了口吻中惊讶和意外的部分，直白地说出了自己先前的感受：“我还以为他不太喜欢我，要劝你和我分手呢。”  
“应该没有吧……因为正人哥哥，平时看谁都是那个样子。而且，他也只是说了，妈妈应该会很想看到我结婚的样子吧……之类的话。”  
“如果可以的话，要我们赶快结婚的意思？”  
话里省略的部分是，要在幸子死之前带优纪子去入籍，这样幸子才会死的安心的猜测。不过，从正人在对母亲治疗方案的态度上来看，会提出这种建议，根本就是自相矛盾嘛。肯定也意识到了这一点，优纪子沉默了。  
“……觉得能治好的话，又为什么要在这种事情上着急呢。”  
心里有些失望，优纪子摇了摇头：“……我也是这么和他说的，‘比起我的事情，难道不是让妈妈好好地过完最后一程更重要吗？’……然后，他就把我赶出来了。”  
“所以，倒不如刚刚就把话说清楚了比较好吧？”  
“我知道啊……可是，不管是妈妈还是哥哥，都那么坚持的样子，如果我先说要放弃，就好像是我完全没有触动，可以冷血的接受妈妈会不在的事实了。”  
事实上，素来依赖母亲的优纪子，应该是在幸子被确诊之后，这个世界上最伤心的人了吧。可伤心归伤心，她似乎也是这个家里唯一能看清楚局面，不会被情感左右理智的人了。只不过她难以表达自我的天性，阻止了她影响其他人判断的可能性。可能也在痛恨自己的这一点，优纪子哽咽了起来：“到底是为什么呢……我想把妈妈接回家，好好地陪着她照顾她，可她最近连探病也不让我去了。”  
对女性的眼泪完全没有办法，同时又觉得这个时候，也许还是让她哭一会儿会比较好吧，清司只是专注地看着前面的马路。在车流中，他们穿过了明治神宫的外宇，开到了246号线上。停在交通灯前，面对渐渐止住了哭泣的优纪子，清司慢慢地安慰她说：“没事的。今天不行的话，就改天再去吧。我相信幸子阿姨不是不可理喻的人，她只是需要时间接受现实吧。”  
改天再去这种话，其实也只是说起来容易。仔细想想，本来就只有几个月可活的人，总是这样折腾自己，明天就会死在病床上了也说不定。偏偏有这样的母亲，除了不可理喻之外，可能只有可悲和可笑来形容了吧。这样腹诽着，从挡风玻璃下面抽出了纸巾，又把优纪子的包从座位中间拿出来，小心地放到她腿上。  
“再哭的话，妆可就花了。等会儿要去跟美波见面的吧？”  
在涉谷的一家外语培训机构当老师的池田美波，今年二十九岁，是优纪子毕业之后第一份工作认识的。因为比优纪子年龄要大一些，平常都很照顾她。为了母亲的病情主动辞职在家里的优纪子，在家人和男朋友以外，就只有她这么一个经常联系的朋友了。虽然两个人都提醒过她，反正幸子拒绝了她的照顾，在家里没有事情可以做，不如还是再去找一份工作，好过整天胡思乱想。不过母亲重病在床，实在是心情不佳的优纪子，也并没有那个心情。所以，在工作之余，只要能找到空隙，美波就会约她出来散心。  
喜欢以大姐头自居的美波，要是见到优纪子眼眶红红的样子，估计两个人都会被教育很久。会让朋友担心的事情，凡事都在为别人考虑的优纪子也断然不会做。所以，虽然内心还是充满了沮丧和悲伤，她还是顺从了清司的意思，从包里掏出了镜子，心不在焉地修饰着仪容。

说好要见面的地方，是连接主干道三岔口附近的过街天桥底下。因为距离约定的时间还有五分钟，美波过来的方向又在马路的另一边，清司瞥了一眼仪表盘，在路口提前减速，把车停在了行人较少的支路旁边。  
下车之后往前走，右手边是这一带最高的写字楼。正是午休的空档里，有一群提着公文包的上班族从连接着大楼的天桥那里走出来。两个人还没有上桥，穿着大红色风衣的美波已经在通道的上面和他们挥手了。她是非常光彩照人的女性，飞奔下来的时候，整个人就像生出了翅膀的蝴蝶一样，引得周围的人群纷纷侧目。被那样的热情所感染，情绪稍微稳定下来的优纪子，也张开双臂拥抱了她，并对着她露出了微笑。  
“啊，男朋友也在这里。”比优纪子要高上不少，却和她一样纤细的美波，整个人都挂在了优纪子的身上。她的十指都涂上了深红色的指甲油，双臂环住了友人的肩膀：“先说好，午饭可以有他的份，之后是女孩子的时间，不准再跟来哦。”  
“我今天只是司机而已。”举起双手做出了投降的姿态，清司用轻松的音调澄清了自己，他转向了优纪子的方向，“那么，我先走了？”  
从友人的怀抱里挣脱出来，优纪子踮起了脚尖，在他左边的脸颊上亲了一口。  
“路上小心。”  
似乎是不想一个人呆在空荡荡的家里，最近这两个人见面，晚上都会习惯地住在一起了。女性之间相处的方式或许不同，不过清司偶尔想象过，要在完全的个人领地里和另一个人共处一室的画面，只觉得那样的经历大概会使自己的精神状态更加充满了不安全性。所以，一旦有交往对象由衷地想要把关系发展到那一步，几乎就是分手前的征兆了。  
什么结婚的话，目前应该还可以当做是单纯的试探吧。  
看着优纪子离开的背影，清司不无遗憾地设想着。在冬日的风里，她被白色大衣包裹着的身形，就像一株刚刚开放的水仙花。远远看着她逐渐消失在马路的另一侧，他缓慢地把目光转了回来。  
却在那个时候，几乎是在自己平行的地方，清司见到了一个让他意外的人。

虽然在那之后，已经过去快三年了，但是偶尔还会在梦里出现的脸，和他本身在东京街头太过高挑的身材，几乎是瞬间，清司就认了出来。  
他穿着一件黑色的外套，像是幽灵一样，突然出现在了交谈着的人群后面。本以为他要过到这一边来，所以才会在桥下等着。然而，两秒钟之后，他却只是扬起了头，像是在搜寻高处的什么东西似的四处打量着。  
那个侧脸，也绝对不可能会认错。  
一种想要追上去的冲动侵占了头脑。考虑到那并不理智，清司并没有动，而是带着一种连他自己都无法分辨的复杂情绪盯着那个人影——直到有一辆卡车停在了车流的后方，因为前方路口的红灯，两米高的蓝色幕布完全挡住了视线。自己也不清楚会不会希望再见到他，维持着看向那里的姿势，清司下意识地向后退了几步。可是，不断有新的车子跟了上来，而没有被金属庞大框架挡住的空隙里，也没有看到那个人走出来。  
现在跑过去，也有可能会来得及的吧。  
……  
可是，即使有过那样的经历，自己对那个人仍然可以说是一无所知。  
连认识都算不上，也就是无关紧要的人了，并不需要放在心上。  
这么想着，清司收回了视线，并沿着车队的反方向开始行走着。  
……说来，他为什么会在这里？  
还是说……是幻觉吗？


	2. Chapter 2

十七岁的三桥纱里奈，有一个很想和别人分享的秘密。  
是因为这个阶段的女性都会有这样的心事吧，被法律划出了能够完全对身体负责的成年人范围之外，生理构造却到了主动去注意异性存在的年龄。所以，就跟男高中生会想去窥探女高校服短裙下面的绝对领域一样，被窥视着的少女们也会聚到一起，在闲聊的时候探讨喜欢的男性的身体部位。  
比如说，纱里奈最好的朋友真弥子，很在意男性臀部的形状，并对此还有一套严格的评判标准：“太突出的话会显得臃肿和不挺拔，特别扁平的那种，又会让人觉得瘦巴巴不健康……啊，特别有色情感的也要出局，感觉是会努力让自己成为焦点的不可靠类型”。从真弥子的外表上看，很难想象她会做出这种宣言，纱里奈第一次听到的时候，还多多少少被吓了一跳。后来她找到的交往对象，倒是温和秀气的草食系，只是每次出现在纱里奈面前，都会让她想起真弥子谈论着“理想的男性后面”的样子。  
“那么，纱里奈你呢？”  
嚼着奶油巴菲上面点缀的长饼干，真弥子这样问她。  
“我的话，其实是手腕吧？”  
把长柄的勺子插到最下层的奶油里，纱里奈回答说。  
“哎……意外地很普通嘛？”  
“因为是很容易注意到的部分嘛。”  
“可真敷衍啊……所以是什么样的呢？”  
“手指很长，手腕却很纤细，可以清楚地看到骨头的形状。那样的男性，会很想牵手看看……就是这样的感觉。”  
能够做出这样详细的描述，是因为纱里奈的心里，有着一个确定的人选。假如真弥子决定刨根究底地继续问下去，她也会毫不犹豫地把关于这个人的事情都分享出来。但是，在这个方面和自己似乎并没有默契，哪怕纱里奈主动做出暗示，话题的重心也总会在最后一刻跑去别的方向。  
就好像上周六的下午，真弥子来家里玩的时候，她们还有过这样的对话：  
“那么，隔壁是有人搬过来了吗？”

纱里奈的家，位于离富士见丘站不远的住宅区里。和市中心的摩天大楼们不一样，这里的铁路沿线，两面都是密密麻麻的火柴盒一样的私人建筑。纱里奈一家刚搬来的时候，遵照母亲的审美，父亲把楼房的外墙砌成了温暖的明黄色。母亲死后，父亲也很少再管家里的事情，在十多年的日晒雨淋之后，墙体染上了仿佛烟熏后的斑驳锈迹，在邻里漂亮的小楼之间显得格外凄凉。所以每次见到父亲，曾经住在隔壁的船越婆婆，都会像教训儿子一样颤巍巍地开始训话：“三桥啊，你老是放着这堵墙不管，居民委员会的人可是要有话说的。”  
虽然有教训人的坏毛病，船越婆婆对纱里奈，却像是亲祖母一样友好。每次纱里奈牵着自家叫做糖果的红色柴犬过去拜访，都会得到非常隆重的招待。到后来听说了她家里的情况，婆婆还会主动邀请纱里奈去自己家里过夜，好让她不要那么孤单。  
但是，这位和蔼可亲的老人，去年春天已经过世了。她的子女们事业有成，纷纷在港区那里安了家，剩下的这栋房子，就被拿到了继承权的大儿子挂牌到了房屋交易所。出于私心的考虑，新房客搬过来之前，纱里奈对会有其他人住进来的事实非常抵触，也几次和真弥子说过，要去给新住客制造一点麻烦之类的话。  
见过新邻居之后就完全放弃了这种打算，纱里奈多少有点心虚，她小声地答应着：“……啊，是吧。”  
“是什么样的家庭呢？”  
“……是一个人啦。”  
“哈？那也该有女朋友吧？”  
单身的上班族都会去住靠近工作地点的小户型公寓，会跑到这里来买房子的人，不是已经结婚就是有那方面的打算。好像是经过真弥子提醒，纱里奈才刚刚意识到这点。想到这种可能性，她依稀有些不开心：“可能吧？可我没有碰到过就是了。”  
“嘛。真是奇怪的男人。”  
“也许……确实有一点奇怪吧？住了这么久了，连门口贴的姓氏都没有换掉过。而且每天早上七点就会出门，到晚上接近十一点才会回来。”  
“这样的话，完全没有住大房子的必要嘛。不是只要有张床可以睡觉就好了吗？”  
“是啊……每天加班到那么晚也太夸张了吧。不知道是做什么工作呢？”  
本来做好了要对这个问题深入下去的心理准备，可是那个时候，饿着肚子的糖果却突然冲过来对着真弥子手里的面包转圈。被可爱的它分散了注意力，两人间的讨论当然也就就此搁置了。

纱里奈的秘密，属于一个秋天的晚上。出生于十月末的她，曾经对这个季节有着特殊的期待。小的时候，为了给她庆祝生日，母亲总是会早早地订好旅行计划，就是总在辛劳工作的父亲，也一定会为那几天抽出空来。那几年里，一家人在全国的各个地方都留下了美好的回忆。因为被家人的爱所围绕着，从没有一次失望过的她，有一度甚至觉得，只要是生日的愿望，就都可以得到满足。  
这种可笑的幻想，是在纱里奈初中二年级的时候被打破的。那一年的秋天，她的母亲在一场车祸中去世了。  
被抛下的父亲和自己，起初还能够在痛苦中互相扶持。纱里奈至今记得，父亲在葬礼之后抱着自己痛哭的样子。可是不知道为什么，随着时间的流逝，素来疼爱自己的父亲，也好像没有办法面对她一样，逐渐从她的生活中消失了。如今就算名义上仍然住在一起，父亲每周呆在家里的时间，也不过是那么一两个晚上。而且，因为感情不断生疏下去，哪怕坐在一起吃饭的时候，两个人可以说的话也越来越少，最后变成了互相问好和道晚安就回去睡觉的局面。  
在这样的日子里，幸好有好心的船越婆婆收留。可能是她也有过一条样子很相似的柴犬的缘故吧，她跟纱里奈几乎是一见如故了。在她家里度过的日子，就好像母亲还在的时候那样温暖又自然。可以带着婆婆做的饭团去上课，是纱里奈非常骄傲的事情之一。  
可是，婆婆被送上救护车的那一天，纱里奈却没能在场。等她后来在邻居那里听到这件事情，也已经永远地失去了告别的机会。婆婆去世之后，夜晚一个人呆在家里，纱里奈透过卧室的窗户看到那栋不再亮灯的空房子，就像是在嘲笑着她不再有家了似的，阴森地伫立着。  
伴随着悲哀和遗憾的心情，纱里奈迎来了她的十七岁生日。那是一个晴天的周末，之前就交代过不会回家的父亲，在桌上留下了大把的零花钱，又叫人送来了包装精美的蛋糕。不想一个人呆在家里，纱里奈和朋友们一起在街上消耗了一整天的时间。可是，从他们那里得到的祝福，还是在打开家门的时刻，飞快地冷却掉了。  
生日的晚上，也要一个人度过的话，会不会太凄惨了呢？  
不过，这个世界上，应该还有许多连自己生日是在什么时候都不知道的人吧？比起他们来，自己是不是幸福很多呢？  
想起电视上演出的那些社会人的情节，纱里奈试图用成人的思维方式来安慰自己。坐在桌子前面，她心怀感激地打开了生日蛋糕。和小时候一样，是甜蜜的草莓口味，那上面点缀着拉糖制的粉色花朵。放在信封里的贺卡，拉开是城堡的形状，父亲用他一贯谨慎的字体，在背面写下了“祝纱里奈，十七岁生日快乐”的话。  
所以，父亲果然还是爱我的吧。  
依稀觉得快乐了一些，纱里奈切开了蛋糕的一小角。看了一看表，八点刚过的时间，她犹豫了片刻，又把手里的勺子放下了，并拿起放在旁边的携带，拨打了父亲的电话。

说来，过去好几个月，都没有好好的聊过天吧？  
要先说谢谢好呢，还是先问他工作忙不忙比较好呢？  
等待电话接通的过程，纱里奈一直这样想着。第一次听到答录音的时候，她已经把可能要说的话都准备好了。但是，电话一次又一次地被转接到了留言信箱。热情逐渐被浇熄的纱里奈，在房间里烦恼地转来转去。因为始终没有人接，她穿起了外套，将电话揣在兜里，牵着糖果出了门。  
也许，是在和别人谈事情吧？  
一边侥幸地这样想着，纱里奈心不在焉地让糖果带着自己走在熟悉的街道上。正是吃晚饭的时间，漆黑一片的天色底下，除了自家紧邻着的那两栋房子，每家的灯火都肆意地明亮着，如同幼时见到的晚星一样。  
母亲曾经教过她辨认星座的方法，在纱里奈生日的季节里，北天的仙后座高高挂着，如同被挤压过的W形。在城市里，恒星们黯淡到无法分辨了，只有残缺不全的月亮，固执地跟在她身后。脑中闪过无数过去的画面，纱里奈泄气地摇了摇头，单手从通讯录里找到了真弥子的名字，并按下了拨号的绿色按钮。  
三声嘟音之后，友人快乐的说话声响了起来：“喂？纱里奈吗？有什么事吗？”  
因为刚刚才分别不久，纱里奈有些犹豫，本来想问她有没有空过来陪自己吃蛋糕的话，也有些说不出口了。  
“我……”  
“生日快乐呀，虽然白天就说过了……好啦妈妈，我就过来。”  
离得电话很远的地方，能够听到真弥子的妈妈催促她吃饭的声音，还有她的爸爸看着喜剧节目时的笑声。那些，是可以被叫做人气的东西吧，是自己很久没有拥有过的了。这样想着，纱里奈觉得自己的鼻子一酸，她做了几次深呼吸，努力挤出了有活力的声音：“谢谢啦。我的英文课本不见了，想问一下是不是在你那里，你吃完饭的话就帮我找找看吧？”  
“啊好呀，找到的话我给你发邮件。对了，记得把蛋糕留给我一份！”  
不知不觉之间，纱里奈走到了靠近地铁站的儿童公园。曾经有一次，纱里奈跟船越婆婆提过，自己想回到小时候之类的话。婆婆听了之后，轻轻地抚摸着她的头顶，她笑着对自己说：“我的纱里奈，本来就还是小姑娘嘛。”  
挂断之后，在安静的月色底下，再也无法忍受的纱里奈，蹲在地上哭了起来。她不敢哭出声音，却能够听到自己的胸腔，在拼命遏止的压力之下抽动的响声。就算心里想着，这样太难看了吧，眼泪却仍然会止不住地往下掉，它们打湿了衣服的领口和袖口，把心口的皮肤也变得冰凉了。有往来的汽车经过，探照灯白色的光线擦着她的身边滑过去了，却始终没有停下来过。被绳索拘束着不能走远的糖果，用它毛茸茸的大尾巴蹭着自己的膝盖。  
不知道过了多久，有人慢慢地走到了她身边。沿着声音的方向微微抬起头，一个个子高挑的男人站在自己面前，他弯下腰，对着纱里奈伸出了右手。在月光底下，他的五指修长而舒展，分明的骨节在手腕那里收紧了，棱角的部分嶙峋地显露出来。  
温和又稍微偏低的说话声落下来，他轻声地询问着：“……没事吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

黑暗中，有谁在叫他的名字。  
睁开眼睛之后，见到的是优纪子泫然欲泣的脸。  
美丽的女性，柔软的长发铺洒在肩上，双手被禁锢在身后，身体痛苦地扭动着。  
是梦境吧？  
虽然并不是完全清醒，但因为自己已经意识到了这一点，四周的一切，也开始显露出与现实相悖的蛛丝马迹，带动了所处的空间一起扭曲变形。  
深色的墙壁，上方收缩成了弧形，像是一株正在分泌消化液的猪笼草。虽然没有风，吊灯却摇摇晃晃，连传到耳边的求救声，也被切割成不连续的呜咽，仿佛一只被吊颈的乌鸦。  
不管是什么样的人类，都免不了要发出这种声音吗？  
为了确认这个扫兴的事实，不得不回过头去。可跟刚刚不同，被困在地板上痛苦挣扎着的优纪子不见了，取而代之的是熟悉的铁床，有一个人躺在上面，双腿难以闭合地在他面前敞开了身体。  
紧贴着大腿根部的电线，一直延伸到紧闭的入口，而另一侧是控制刻度的机械盒。自己亲手塞进去的电击震动器具，在见不到的地方恶意地旋转着，发出了低沉的蜂鸣声。经过长时间的折磨，他的每一寸皮肤都已经被汗水浸透了，那具危险又漂亮的躯体，却像是被电流的热力蒸干了活力似的，逐渐不再抵抗了。只是每当电流的高峰通过，他还能够自由活动的部分肌肉就会绝望地弹动起来。  
可能会被弄伤的吧。  
虽然存在着这样的担忧，却没有想去关闭电源，而是俯身上去，沿着湿润的大腿内侧敏感的皮肤，用唇吻一寸寸地抚摸过去。被他触碰到的地方，都缓慢地震颤着。

“不……不要。”  
蛮横地将一条腿抬起，韧带拉伸的同时，也许是正好碰上了另一波电荷，随着高速震动的玩具一直深入到更令人羞耻的地方，那个人从嗓子里发出了黏糊糊的呻吟，用游丝一般的声音喘息着：“……求，求求你，拿出来。”  
“自己拔出来就好了吧？喏，不是有电线连着的么？”一边这么说着，一边用手指戳弄着穴口，在对方呼吸稍微平稳的那一刻，摸索着肠道的黏膜，一下将那个东西坚硬的底座推到了更深处。

“……唔！”  
即使是在那个时候，那个人也绝不会这样顺从。或许也正是因为清楚知道自己身在梦中，做着这种事情，才可以不去考虑是否应该感到内疚。因而，感受着包裹着手指的肌肉因为痛苦绞紧了，却毫无悔意地在里面转着圈，并用另一根手指，恶意地把那里张开。  
连前面都硬起来了啊。  
说来，一开始就觉得，他不是第一次吧？  
看起来强硬又难缠，内心却渴望着，能够被人用粗暴的方式占有吗？  
满足于得出这种结论的逻辑，且固执地不想去深究。虽然在内心的某个地方觉得，一定有哪里不对吧，不过也被在梦中占据主导地位的本我排除在外了。  
至少在这个时候，并没有什么不对。  
勉强说服了自己，用灵巧的手指在甬道里肆虐着，也许本意是想把那个东西取出来，但是手指都变得黏腻而难以分开了，也只是毫无理由地推着那柄凶器顺着肠壁胡乱地顶撞着。  
已然分不清楚痛楚和歡愉，伴随着器具震动时发出的嗡嗡的响声，一直缺乏照顾的阴茎，很快也变得像自己的那个部位一样，高高地挺立着。  
被道具玩弄后面而达到干高潮，别说是亲身体会，任何有羞耻心的男性，只要听到类似的言语侮辱，就会愤怒地失去理智吧。  
可是，他为什么……不会生气呢？

好奇地抬起头，用空闲的左手拨开额发，恍惚有些温柔地逼迫对方转过头来，然而却什么都没有看到。  
本来就应该这样不是吗……？  
不知道为什么会心有不甘，随后又突然回忆起了，自己是身在梦中的这件事情。  
所谓梦境，无非都取材于自己平时的脑内机能活动。正因为连那个时候都没有见过，所以无法想象那张脸露出完全陌生的表情，才无法被梦境所表现。而不是因为，就算自己真的用尽办法，那个人也会无动于衷。  
为这个解释感到安慰，将两指完全抽出，却用坚硬的指甲停在入口，让那里已经完全驯服的软肉，像是一张难以满足的嘴似的吮吸着他。  
虽然换做平时，一定会还想再忍耐一会儿，一直到对方哭着跟他求饶不可。不过考虑到自己随时都会从梦里醒来，便彻底失去了等待的耐性。再挤进去一指，把那个磨钝了的梭子形玩具扯了出来，用自己勃发的欲望堵住了突然空虚的内里。

那双眼睛，在他进到里面的时候，隐约有些发红了。好像只要一眨眼就会重新落下泪来，又好像被抓伤了皮肉的狮子，随时都会把他撕成碎片。  
被这样一双眼睛盯着，已经被完全吞没的柱体，就好像还能够再膨胀一样，在四周的挤压下，让他产生了错觉：假如他不马上移动一下，两块原本互相分离的血肉，就会就此生长在一起。  
这种迫切而怪异的需求，促使他快速地全部抽离，又毫无悔过之心地将头部抵进了入口，双手更用力地将贴着表面青筋的臀肉向两侧分开，随后再度楔进了这具任他为所欲为的躯体。  
如同被扼住了喉咙，那个人仰起了头颅，腰部不顾一切地想要翻转过去，却又被一把尖刀当胸戳穿了似的，徒劳地回到了原处，并发出了类似啜泣的叹息声。  
被那个声音所激发，毫无章法可言地进出着，前端刚刚入到最深处，甚至四周的软肉还没来得及裹卷上来，就匆忙地退出去。与其说是在享受性爱，不如说是将一把割肉的钝刀在那里凶狠地打磨着，从而期望能从那个人那里得到什麽未知的回应。  
也许是出于对疼痛的渴求，在这个过程中，对方的阴茎不断地涌出了前液，沿着柱体咕啾咕啾地滑落到小腹上。但是，那样木然地盯着上方的神情却一直没有变过，只有嘴唇无声地开合着。  
没有丝毫的怜惜，将打着哆嗦着的双腿向两侧分开到最大，打定主意要让他做个一字马似的，每一下撞击，睾丸的囊袋都会紧贴在股间的皮肤上，男性狭窄的盆骨也因此吱呀作响。  
“啊……”  
在这种折磨之下，那个人终于放松了齿关。然而，因为缺乏真实的记忆作为参照物，被情欲洗刷后的呼唤，很快就变得像是垂死的蟾蜍的尖叫一样。  
“哇……！呱！”  
对这种生物的厌恶感，或者是对自己即将醒来的不满，驱动着他伸出手去，牢牢地堵住了那张发出声音的嘴。本以为在这样的梦境里，即便他做了这样的努力，那种声音仍会源源不断地通过胸腔共鸣传导出来。可被他的手掌阻塞着口鼻，那个人的胸膛快速地起伏着，只发出了不成调的呜呜声。而因为呼吸不畅而引发的防御性本能，使得包裹着他的括约肌痉挛一样地快速收缩，难以抑制的快感降临之后，清司达到了高潮。

但那并不是真的高峰。  
那个能让人抛弃一切理智的瞬间并没有到来，而清司仍然有余裕去思考，假如自己真的经历了那个阶段，那么此刻他必然已经醒了。只是眼前的铁床仍然还在，先前的玩具却已然消失了，剩下那个人冰冷的尸体，腿间还沾着自己留下的浊液，饱满的肌肤泛着蜡像一样的惨白色调，却用和活人一般无二的，讥讽的神色看着他。  
也许，他并没有死呢？  
揣着这种念头，清司小心翼翼地靠近了床边。刚刚经历过幻想中的发泄，他的下半身仍然坚硬地涨疼着，此外的四肢却绵软地失去控制。  
为了确认他是否还留有余温，缓慢地弯下腰去。手指即将触到那个人颈侧动脉的前一刻，至少在这个时间点上应该已经死去的F，在他耳边开口了。  
“为什么……？”  
在脑中快速过滤着可能的回答， 可试图开口的时候，自己的声音却变成了毒蛇恶毒的诅咒。  
“嘶！”  
下一秒，那具躯壳变成了森冷的白骨。如同钢铁一样坚硬的指骨，牢牢地捏住了他的脖子。


	4. Chapter 4

从黑暗中醒来了。  
昨晚睡前就开始下雨，窗户也一直是雾蒙蒙的。砸在屋顶上的雨滴稀里哗啦一片，让人怀疑它们是否能穿透钢筋水泥的阻隔，继而直接落到屋子里来。  
似乎是梦的余味太过糟糕的缘故，方方睁开眼的时候，连带对时间的定位都产生了瞬间的模糊感。耳边隐约有教堂的钟声，混杂着飞鸟扑棱翅膀的气流声。它们忽近忽远的，最后却都消失了，留下滂沱的大雨，缓慢地回到了记忆里。  
虽然距离上班的时间还早，却也无论如何都不能再睡着了。把床上的织物卷成一团扔进洗衣机，冲过冷水澡之后，晨起的亢奋和燥热感仍然没有完全退去。在昏沉的天光里，照射着洗漱台的灯是惨白色的，映出镜子上斑斓的水渍。镜中的人和他对望着。他的眼底隐约有青色的痕迹，脸颊下方藏着紫色的细小血管。摸索着颌边生出的胡茬，也许是动作太着急了一些，恍神之间，刀片的锋刃在阴影的边界上划开了一条口子，深红色的血液顺着食指的侧面滚落下来。  
迟钝的痛感，直到血液凝结才后知后觉地到达脑部。擦干净血渍之后，伤口边缘微微泛着白色，几乎就看不见了。因为这样的插曲耽搁了时间，等清司回到厨房的时候，锅里的早餐已经煮得稀烂，变成了一摊分不清楚材质的糊状。没有因为这种事情而犹豫，他随手把那锅东西倒进了水槽下面的垃圾处理器。一边拿起挂在冰箱旁边的日程本，坐在桌前审视起了自己这一周的行程。  
除了实验室的事情，和每周两次固定和优纪子吃晚饭的时间，剩下的事情似乎都可以推掉。划掉了几个无关紧要的约会之后，晚上的时间马上就空出来了大半。必要的话，优纪子那部分也可以不去。已经想好了到时的推辞，清司却还是觉得不满意，又倒回来盯着白天属于工作的安排。

过去住在巴黎的时候，离房子几百米的转角就是社区的教堂。每天伴随着那个声音醒过来的自己，在回到东京之后的前几天，仍然会在脑海中重复播放那段如同起床号一样乏味又烦扰的鸣钟声。但是，这样的症状产生于习惯，就好像是春天的花粉作为过敏源一样，过敏的反应被截断之后，就再也没有出现过了。  
本来可以默认为，和那个地下室相关的梦，也是同样原理的东西。会一直反复至今的原因，姑且算作是自己被关起来威胁到生命的经历实在独一无二，所以大脑难以进行再次加工，把相关的片段融合进平常生活里去吧。但说到底，却没有哪次像这次一样逼真过，包括那个人牢牢抓住自己手臂的触感，好像现在还残留着余温，稍有回想，跟梦里重叠的位置就会烧灼一样的发烫。  
最有可能的解释，大约是那天偶然撞见的意外所诱发的滞后效应，然而心里却总觉得有哪里不对劲。  
是因为梦的结局吧？  
不仅是捕食和被捕食者的隐喻，还有在瞬间腐烂成白骨的躯壳，从哪一点上看，都够叫人心烦的。倒是最后自己被他扭断了脖子窒息而亡的那个部分，可以很容易地用梦中人称发生替换的理论来解释——戴斯蒙德·奥·维尔斯，那个曾经以他的灵魂伴侣自居的连续杀人狂，就是这样的下场。

因为一度严重失血和长时间的昏迷，清司对于自己在地下室最后那段时间的记忆，几乎已经完全模糊了。虽然后来在病床上见过了警方递过来的现场勘查照片，情况也并没有什么明显的好转。一定要说的话，单就摄影者的快门所留下的瞬间而言，在血泊上横躺着的僵硬的尸体，倒像是活生生的七宗罪陷人入地狱的实例，充满了现实冰冷的幽默感。  
但是，假如对着镜子仔细端详，靠近心脏的位置的疤痕仍然清晰可见，那是当时那场事故给自己留下的纪念品。在戴斯临死之前，他用尽全力，把手中的匕首对着自己扎了下去。只不过他当时被扭住了脖子，余下的那一点神智，并不足以让他完全地瞄准人体的要害，被刀锋卡在了两根肋骨之间。而等他一定还想补救的时候，属于西方文化中灵魂的那一部分已经离他而去，他的躯体像一团软泥似地倒在了地上。  
所以说，会招惹到那样毫无心理障碍杀人的对象，才真是戴斯的一大失策。要不然，现在的他大概已经回到了芝加哥的大街上，开着豪华的敞篷式跑车耀武扬威呢。  
接到了父亲突然要他回美国的电话，在明显经过了酗酒和自残式发泄之后的戴斯，拎着一架带着杀意的电刑仪器来到了地下室里。可是除了最开始的这一幕之外，在整件事里应该算是直接加害者的清司，对与之相关的情况，却都要依靠后来警方在侦讯过程中提供的线索来进行还原。戴斯在天花板上安装的摄像头毕竟提供了十分详尽的影像记录，因而他们能够给出的细节程度，就好像美式B级片的血浆一样泛滥。而自己的大脑，对于曾经接受过的信息，到底还是产生了反应。就算前因后果仍然一片混沌，每当听见自己做过的事情，生理反应就会主动地昭示着它的存在感。一边是极端的兴奋，一边是怪异的、潜藏在心口的抽痛感，被这两种情绪所支配着，偶尔还会有自己转动刻度盘时，那个人极力忍耐的呻吟声被回想起来。而他从掌心到指尖，都会像被热水煮过那样变红，飞快地发出汗来。  
如果是在测谎的话，无论如何自己都通过不了吧？  
也许正是因为这个原因，法国警察才纠缠了他那么长时间。要不是唯一还活着的证人留下了一份完全有利于他的口供，最后会被揪上协同犯的被告席也说不定。  
可是，从在医院里睁开眼睛之后，就再也没有见过那个人了。后来的旁敲侧击之下，才有人勉强地告诉他，对方早就结束了问询离开了。  
出于保护证物的考虑和对他的戒备心，一直到调查工作彻底告一段落之后，警方才同意让清司有机会看到摄影机拍摄到的画面。在那之前，除了在梦中重复的画面，没有任何一件事情可以证明，那个人真实地存在过。  
没有存在过的话，会比较好吗？

大脑是如此的虚伪并诚实。在诓骗自己记忆全失的同时，又在梦里一遍遍地替他重演过去的经历。录像里自己支配着对方身体的画面是真实的，那么，梦里那个人拼命忍痛而膨胀到几近裂开的血管也一定同样是真实的。甚至于，过程中他一定真的几次昏死过去，这样才能解释，最后戴斯为什么会放松警惕，忘记了一再恪守的安全距离走到床前。就在他漫无目的地跟自己嘲笑着生命是多么脆弱和可怜的时候，那个人从束缚的手铐里挣了出来，把他变成了一具冷冰冰的尸体。  
在那种情况下，尚且有余力扭断别人的脖子，大约他本来是什么怪物吧。  
要不是信仰上有违背，就会猜是哪个战争狂培养出来的杀人机器。是那种身份的话，倒也可以解释为什么会有人那么憎恨自己的生命了。  
但是……  
有属于两个人之间的对话，零散地出现在记忆里。与此同时，从胃脏往上，传来了似曾相识的肌肉收缩感。  
当时会说出那种话，当然是处在完全被药物控制的状态下做出的，不清醒的决定。可好像是出于某种惯性似的，那种奇异的、轻飘飘的情感，一直长久地栖息在大脑的某个角落里。每当疏于防备的午夜，就会像阴影一样发散扩大，直到遮蔽住他的全部思维。这种近似于传染病的症状，一直到清司辞掉了所有在法国的工作，重新回到了这座他从小长大的老宅里，才逐渐得到了治愈。只是因为那天的插曲，潜藏的不安定因子，马上又像感染血液的菌种那样，突然地爆发了出来。  
甘心被操纵是软弱，因为不想被操纵而自我否认则是愚蠢。愚蠢和软弱，在这两者之间，人类大概总是要做出选择的。  
被这样的思虑所困扰着，清司长久地坐在桌前。最终，他撕掉了接下来的那两页纸，合上了手头的记录本，又把它挂回了原地。  
假如，现在有机会面对面的话，自己又想和他说什么呢？


	5. Chapter 5

三、二、一……  
在心里默念着数字，纱里奈掐着六点半的时刻打开了家门。  
近二月的早上，这个时间只能勉强看到日出的边界线。没有风，潮湿的水气凝结成的雾团，好像是从巨大的烟囱里沉降下来的烟尘，把熟悉的景象遮盖的如同异国他乡一样陌生。因为担心会赶不上时间，从楼上下来的时候，纱里奈忘记了放在桌上的手套，刚走到院子里，掌心就已经因为沾满了水雾而变得冰冷了。  
匆忙地打开院门跑到街上，她的邻居才从屋子里出来。调整了一下气息，假装是正好牵着糖果路过那样，纱里奈停在了仍然写着“船越”的那家门牌前面，用有活力的声音对着正在往车后座放东西的人打招呼：“……早上好！”  
应该已经习惯会在这个时间点听到她的问好了，姓氏是伊佐木的男性点了一下头，短暂地回答说：“早上好。”  
正常情况下，这个时候对话就可以结束了。但是，因为之前是没有正当理由早起的周末，纱里奈有想多说几句话的愿望。假装做是在正常的和邻居聊天那样，她半真半假地表达着自己的关心：“每天都这么早，不会太辛苦吗？”  
“你也一样。”  
“因为等一下要上课呀。”  
“那不快一点的话，就要迟到了吧？”  
在心里嘀咕着，明明只是说几句话的时间嘛，纱里奈不情愿地回答说：“嗯……那我先走啦。”  
“路上小心。”  
不知道是不是觉察到了什么，最近告别的时候，那个人都不会看着自己的眼睛了。稍微有一些被拒绝的气馁感，纱里奈的脚步都有些无精打采的，倒好像是被无忧无虑的糖果拽着在走那样了。他们走到路口的时候，那个人的车刚刚从院子里开出来，但是，因为浓雾阻挡着，只能勉强看见黄色的车灯，转眼就和发动机的响声一起消失不见了。

第一节课之后的课间，仍然没有提起精神的纱里奈，把这件事情告诉了担忧的真弥子。  
自从有一次把生日那天发生的事情说漏嘴之后，真弥子对自己，总有些浮夸的保护欲，比如说，每个周末都会用担心她寂寞为借口，提议住到纱里奈家里去之类的。虽然也有感动的心情在，但是，纱里奈对自己的友人再了解不过，恐怕这样的保护欲里面，还有对被她形容为富士九点档的男主角一样闪闪发光的新邻居的好奇心。想到她是本质上这么重色轻友的人，纱里奈就气不打一处来，所以，报复性地把她所有的提议都拒绝掉了。  
因此，虽然每天都能从纱里奈嘴里听到这位伊佐木先生的事情，真弥子却并没有亲眼见过这个人的存在。  
“嘛……是欲擒故纵吧？”  
“什么啊？”  
“就是……不是有那种人的嘛，知道女性对自己有好感，所以故意用贬低对方信心的方式来跟她相处，好让她完全听从自己之类的。”  
“……要那样的话，至少会先跟我多说几句话吧？但他大部分时候都只会冷冰冰地说早上好。”  
“是吧？嗯……也对，如果真的是像你说的那样的男人，也没有做这种事情的必要啦。”  
“对呀……也早就有女朋友了吧。”  
“那种细节，其实跟纱里奈也没有关系吧？”  
“哎？为什么？”  
“好看归好看，把他当成真的九点档的男主角就好啦。难道你还想跟比自己大十几岁的男人谈恋爱吗？放在我父母那个年代，都可以当你爸爸啦。”  
“也没有差那么多啦……三十出头的话，不如说是哥哥吧？”  
“那么，最多就当成哥哥好啦。再越界的话，我就要把你带去森山老师那里做心理会谈了。”  
“我也只是每天早上跟他打个招呼而已嘛……”  
除了打招呼，还有晚上趴在窗沿上关注着对面起居室的灯光，想坐进那个人的车里，或者可以每天去登门拜访的期待。说出口的话，大概百分之百会被真弥子拉过去强制心理治疗，所以，纱里奈就藏在了心里。

在纱里奈看来，自己的新邻居，其实并不是一个温柔的人。他没有会来拜访的朋友，脸上也从来没有笑容，如果不是出于礼貌，甚至不会和别人打招呼。加上总是早出晚归的缘故，似乎有很多邻居，根本都不知道那间房子有住着人的事情。如果不是自己亲身经历，单纯用理性来判断的话，纱里奈绝对不会相信，这个人曾经在公园的长椅上陪伴着那时还是陌生人的自己坐到天明。  
不过，除了难以置信之外，对于那一晚，占据纱里奈心里更大部分的，还是后悔的情绪。因为在那之后，她就再也没有过能和对方多说上几句话的机会，就算每天一大早爬起来，特地跑到对方门口说早安，也只能停留在会让那个人跟她礼节性寒暄几句的程度。已经因为这种事情困扰了几个月，就连纱里奈自己都觉得不对劲，也难怪真弥子这几天一直在担心她身处青春期却一直缺少家人的关心，主动给她介绍男朋友了。

“比如说，寺崎那个家伙，其实就喜欢你吧？”  
在回家的电车上，真弥子突然这样说。  
今天下课之后，又被她用“天下间好男孩子到处都是”为理由拉着去篮球馆看校队训练，却不幸被砸到头的纱里奈，对于这个话题实在提不起兴趣。一直到真弥子一脸严肃地和她重复第二遍，才慢吞吞地回答了她：“……什么啊。”  
“我是说，他对你有意思呀。”  
真弥子所说的人，是校队的队长，因为身材高挑长得也很不错的缘故，也是很多女孩子的梦中情人。不过，正是被这个人用篮球正中后脑，纱里奈眼下特别没有办法对他有任何好感：“不要开玩笑啦，我的头明明现在还在疼。”  
回忆着刚刚的画面，真弥子却用很确定的语气反驳了她：  
“……就是因为这样呀。你想，要打全国大赛的人，怎么会出现那么低级的错误。可能是刚刚你要走了，他想把球扔出场外，这样就可以拜托你捡回来，顺带再跟你多说几句话让你留下来呀。”  
“……刚刚我们是一起的吧？照你这么说，他更有可能是喜欢你呀？”  
“可是刚刚是你在右边吧？如果目标是我的话，应该把球往左边扔不是吗？”  
“那种情况之下，男孩子很可能会手滑的吧，何况是那么喜欢表现自己的人。”  
“嗯……”听到纱里奈的回答，真弥子的脸上露出了笑容，但是她很快又把自己的喜悦好好地收藏了起来，“可这样不对吧，这几天把体育部的男孩子都看遍了，你都没有对任何一个表现出好感。”  
“只是不想谈恋爱而已，有哪里不对嘛。”  
“但是你会因为想和三十多岁的男人说早安而每天早起啊。所以说，他到底长什么样子，现在过去的话能不能见到人？”  
“都说了平常都会回来得很晚了……是因为这个你才要送我回家的吧？”  
“那人总会有好奇心嘛。”意识到自己说漏了嘴，真弥子马上又补充说：“所以，你真的确定自己不需要去医院吗？感觉那一下很疼的样子。”

但是，到站之后，真弥子仍然想方设法地拖延到吃完了晚饭，如果不是没有带换洗衣服的原因，纱里奈很确信她会说服父母让她睡在自己这里。好不容易等到她松口说要走，觉得友人至少今天已经死心，纱里奈长舒了一口气，牵起糖果要送她到地铁站。只是，她穿好鞋锁门的时间里，对方已经踩着花坛的边缘，从两栋房子之间不高的围墙翻到了邻居的院子里。  
“你在干什么呀！”  
匆匆忙忙走到铁门外面，纱里奈朝正在透过窗户往屋里张望的真弥子喊道。  
“就看一下嘛。”  
“被人看到会报警的吧！”  
“不是说十一点之前都不会回来嘛，而且大家又都认识你。”  
“那样也不好解释吧……总之你快出来。”  
“好啦好啦。”虽然这么说着，真弥子却完全没有要出来的意思，她在院子里绕了两圈，又仔仔细细地打量了一下对方的起居室。当然，因为屋里漆黑一片的缘故，她能看到的部分少的可怜：“跟以前完全一样嘛……喂纱里奈，你确定这里真的有人住吗？”  
“难道我会发白日梦吗？……好啦你不要再看啦，要是被拍到也很奇怪呀。”  
“哦……”也许是觉得没什么意思，真弥子终于决定放弃了。可是，很快她就发现了新的问题。因为这一边并没有花坛可以垫脚的缘故，她没有办法徒手攀上来的时候那堵墙。没有找到可以出来的办法，她观察了一下铁闸之间的空隙，最后只能不好意思地对纱里奈说：“你扔把椅子过来吧？”  
好像是自己做了什么亏心事似的，纱里奈只觉得隐隐作痛的后脑勺更加刺痛起来，“那种东西那么沉，我扔不动呀。”  
“那就慢慢地递过来嘛……”  
“留在人家院子里要怎么解释呀？”  
“那……你要是能找到砖头也行呀。”  
“哎呀……你等等。”  
跟自己家的一样，隔壁铁闸的开关也在屋子里面，想从院子里打开的话，就只有有钥匙的人才可以办到。实在也想不出什么别的办法，一边在心里骂着真弥子，纱里奈气鼓鼓地回到屋里。在二楼的书房角落里有一把平时都闲置不用的梯凳，把那个东西一路拖到大门口的时候，梯子的底部在地面上发出了刺耳的拖拽声。虽然知道这一片区并没有安装摄像头，纱里奈还是心虚地观察了马路对面的情况，这才招呼着真弥子到铁闸这一边来。  
把收紧的梯凳从缝隙里塞了进去，在安静的夜晚，金属互相碰撞的声音使得她格外紧张，深呼吸几下，纱里奈不忘数落友人：“……你到底为什么要做那种事情呀。”  
“还不是因为担心你嘛，好啦你退后一点。”  
真弥子灵巧地翻上了铁闸，在她跨坐到上方的时候，两片闸门发出了哐当的响声。好像是警铃把人从梦中惊醒那样，纱里奈猛地转过头去看向路口，随后慌张地对真弥子喊着：“你快下来呀。”  
“什么嘛……你等……”  
“他回来了呀！”  
“啊？！”  
几乎是从上面摔了下来，真弥子降落在纱里奈身上，差一点把她也扑倒在地上。两个人刚刚狼狈地站好，熟悉的汽车引擎声就到了耳边，车灯浅黄色的光落在脸上，纱里奈突然希望自己能够马上消失，她抓住了真弥子的手：“怎么办呀……？”


	6. Chapter 6

离纱里奈家里最近的综合型医院，是区内专门为高龄者提供服务的机构。平时要看病的话，附近的居民都会绕道去同样在步行距离之内的久我山，或者是更远一些的两家大学附属医院。差不多是夜里九点，街上往来的行人仍然不少，在不够宽阔的道路上，时常会有摇摇晃晃的自行车，贴着副驾驶那一侧的后视镜擦过去。不知道是不是乘客和驾驶者视觉角度不同的原因，每当发生这样的事情，纱里奈的心就会紧张地咯噔一下。  
自己坐上车之后，两个人就没有再说过话。沿途唯一的声音，只剩下收音机里播放着的冗长的电子乐，在过去的几分钟内都重复着相同的音节，就像车轮轧着路面滑过去那样平整又枯燥。被那样的氛围压迫着灵魂，纱里奈忍不住打开手机看了一眼，屏幕上方传来了新邮件的提示，是刚刚走到地铁站的真弥子发过来的。用非常刻意的表情符，她在里面写到：“记得要谢谢我哟（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～”  
“明明之前还在说要我离人家远一点，现在把我扔在这里是怎么回事嘛？”  
担心会被坐在旁边的人看到，回信之后，纱里奈马上按掉了屏幕。前方是有信号灯的十字路口，刚刚转成红色的灯光，和街边闪光的广告灯牌缠绕在一起。汽车减速停了下来，开车的男性只有左手放在方向盘上，上半身稍微向着窗口的位置倾斜过去。不知道他搬过来的几个月里是不是又瘦了一些，稍微用力的时候，拇指和手腕之间的皮肉就会深深地陷下去。  
他应该很累吧？  
小心地抬头看着对方看向窗外的侧脸，夜晚的阴影停留在他颧骨的下方，让纱里奈更加从心底里埋怨自己的损友真是个冒失鬼。

被捉到站在别人家外面鬼鬼祟祟地窥探着，真弥子却完全没有尴尬的样子，而是对着站在面前的屋主露出了喜出望外的表情，并面不改色地撒起了谎。她绘声绘色地描述了纱里奈被篮球砸到头严重到短暂失去意识，刚刚回来又在家里恶心想吐的画面，甚至没有给纱里奈插嘴的机会。  
“总而言之，我刚刚想着，如果有邻居在家的话就太好了，所以……您可以送她去医院吗？”  
虽然在心里想着，这样漏洞百出的理由说不过去吧，纱里奈却也没有勇气反驳。邻居没有下车，隔着划开距离的车门，他的眼神在她们两个之间移动着，有片刻又落在她们身后没有办法藏住的梯子上。或许是好看的人生来就会有的特权吧，被他那样看着，纱里奈只觉得像是对着一面镜子，反射出自己坐立难安的尴尬模样，根本没有办法顺着假话继续编造下去。可是，就在她准备低头道歉的时候，对方开口了。  
“……上车吧。”

其实，他一定知道我在撒谎吧。  
就算被砸到头的事情是真的，如果情况确实有真弥子说的那么严重，一开始就叫救护车不就好了。相信自己一定一早被看穿了的纱里奈，恨不得能把自己在座位的角落缩成一团，再随着车流飞出窗外去。也许是她怨恨自己无法说出实情的心声变成了什么哀愁的叹息声，从而被听到了也说不定，对方关掉了电台的广播，转过来轻声问她：  
“啊……对不起。让你更加头疼了吧？”  
“不是！……没有那种事……”由衷地感觉到更加不好意思，纱里奈慌忙回答道，“真的没有必要……”  
“没关系，反正也只是开着而已。”  
“可是……”  
信号灯变成了绿色，一边踩下油门加速，男人若有所思地问道：“……怎么了吗？”  
自己的新邻居有着非常漂亮的轮廓，虽然是从第一次见到就明白的事实，但是在那之后，还是纱里奈第一次有机会离得这么近。加上对方一直看着前方马路的缘故，以为他并没有注意到自己，她情不自禁地又盯着他看了一会儿，甚至忘记了本来想要说什么。  
“……没有。”  
“嗡……”  
手机提示音突然响了起来，不合时宜的蜂鸣声吓得纱里奈差一点把电话摔了出去。点开之后，是真弥子的回信，她在消息的最后附上了一串长长的爱心：“这么帅气的话，哪怕是四十岁也无所谓呀！加油！”  
不知所措地看着屏幕，纱里奈先是笑出了声，又很快板起了脸，把电话塞进了大衣兜里。她深呼吸了两下，小心地开口问道：“真是不好意思……你吃过晚饭了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
正常人的话，多少会问一句“那你呢？”吧，因为没有等到这样的回话，纱里奈好不容易攒起来的勇气又瘪下去了一点。因为这几个月来几乎每天都是这样，她索性扔掉了客气的伪装，用赌气似的音调说：“是谁惹到你了吗，总是一副不开心的样子。”  
“……为什么这么说？”  
“因为你从来不笑呀。”  
完全没有受到影响似的，对方简单地陈述着：“那样的话，不开心的应该是你吧……毕竟，我又没有大晚上坐在公园里哭吧？”  
“什么嘛。”因为被提及了那个晚上的事情，纱里奈不安地调整了一下坐姿，“因为那天是我的生日呀，生日的时候都没有家人陪着，是个人都会觉得难过的吧。”  
透过侧边玻璃的反光，纱里奈注意到，对方近乎细不可闻地笑了一声。觉得他是认为自己幼稚而在嘲笑自己，纱里奈没好气地补充说：“有什么好笑的嘛……难道你小时候就没有期待过跟父母一起过生日吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
“就会说工作忙没有时间，买个蛋糕送回来没有人和我一起吃的话，就和没有生日蛋糕一样呀……”一边不满地念叨着，纱里奈假装不在意似的数着街边飘过的房屋：“……算了，反正都过去那么久了，而且之后他也跟我道歉了。”  
“他？”  
“我爸爸呀……说起来，又快两个星期都没有见到他人了。”  
“是需要驻外的工作吗？”  
“什么呀，公司就在涉谷那里呀。就算是每天加班也完全可以回家嘛……你说他到底在干什么呀？还是说……是交了新女朋友吗？”突然认定了这个猜测，纱里奈生气地抬高了嗓音，“可是，我也不是那么不懂事的孩子，根本不会介意那种事情呀，毕竟妈妈都死了三年多了。”  
“可你还是很难过吧……？”  
“难过归难过，连难过都只有自己一个人的话不就更悲惨了嘛！我只是想让他回来陪陪我呀，他愿意那么做的话，就算那个女人再生个弟弟我也可以接受……当然啦，要是妹妹就更好了，毕竟男孩子很麻烦嘛……”

她一路抱怨到医院的停车场里，下车的时候，慎也才有机会提醒她：“要去医院的话，通知过家里人了吗？”  
很清楚自己并没有什么严重的问题，自然也不觉得父亲会为了这种事情赶过来，心虚的纱里奈闪躲着对方的眼神。她低着头跟着走出几步，这才慢吞吞地说：“……出门之前打过电话了，跟平常一样又没有人接。”  
“发邮件解释一下呢？”  
“要是那样也不理我的话可多糗呀……”  
“总要试一试吧？我又不能一直陪着你。”  
这个时候，如果可以大方地说“我也没有想要你陪啊”就好了吧。可正因为知道自己并没有立场说那种话，纱里奈感觉到了自讨苦吃的委屈。自尊心作祟的作用力让她停下了脚步，也许是深思熟虑的结果，又也许她根本什么都没有想，几秒钟之后，她喊出了声：“那就不要去了。”  
虽然离门诊大楼已经很近了，步行道上却并没有很多人。没有被旁观的忧虑，纱里奈咬了咬牙，几步跑到慎也跟前：“反正我本来就没有什么事。虽然被篮球砸到头是真的，可是我没有想吐，也不可能有什么脑损伤，因为真弥子知道我想见你，所以帮我随便找的理由而已。”  
“……你想见我，为了什么呢？”  
觉得脸上发烧，纱里奈摇了摇头，说不出话来了。  
“就算再怎么孤单也好，人也不可以轻易相信别人。因为有的时候，孤单会让你产生错觉……明白吗？”  
两个人的影子是平行的，有一瞬间，纱里奈想到了月九档恋爱剧的告白画面。然后，她被自己的胡思乱想逗笑了：“想见你，是因为你好看呀。没有人跟你这么说过吗？”  
对方的眼里有一闪而过的错愕，让纱里奈恍惚觉得，她看到了一团炸开的焰火。但是，随之而来的死寂淹没了她。为了缓解尴尬，她勉强维持着笑脸：“想见到好看的人，不是很正常吗？真弥子那个家伙，还会给喜欢的idol写应援信呢……就当你说的对，人寂寞的时候，就会想有人陪，可就算再怎么幸福的人，这一点还是不会变的呀。”  
“随便去揣测幸福的人怎么想，本来就是错觉吧？”  
初中的时候，班里曾经有女生给喜欢的男生写过告白的情信，但是，因为那个女孩子长得并不出众的缘故，那张写满了初恋心事的纸笺，被当做公开的笑话一样在班里传阅了。当时纱里奈只觉得她可怜，突然在这个时候，她完全体会到了那样的心情。好像是那个被架在黑板前面听别人对自己的心意哄堂大笑的少女，有愤怒的泪水涌到了眼眶里。仍然会担心被别人看到，她背过身，向着黑暗的地方跑过去，可是，在找到一块完全不会被人注意到的荫蔽之前，呜咽的声音就无法控制地散在了空气里。

她不知道自己哭了多久，也许只是十分钟，又也许是从白天再到黑夜那么久，就像那个秋天的夜晚一样，有人走到了她面前。他慢慢地俯下身，在她身边的花坛上坐下了：“……好一点了吗？”  
虽然想要硬起心肠就这样走掉，可双腿就像生根了一样没有办法动弹。想起自己曾经伏在对方肩膀上哭泣的事情，纱里奈心里又燃起一线希望，却又很快被自尊浇熄了。没有人再接近她，也不再有什么安慰，最后只剩下自己的哭声，在安静的夜色里被放大着。可是，那样软弱的羞耻感逐渐被累积到无法承受，像是再也听不下去了似的，纱里奈停了下来。  
“即使是女孩子，也不可以总是在哭。想让别人帮你解决问题的话，问题只会越来越多。没有人可以永远陪着你，总有一天你会只剩下自己，到那个时候，你要怎么办呢？”  
心里仍然有一个角落在生气，纱里奈没有说话，她低着头，看着自己的手指。  
“就算想不明白，我也帮不了你。什么时候哭累了的话就回去吧。”  
“……要是这么不想见到我，就把我一个人丢在这里好了。”从心底里觉得委屈，纱里奈闷闷地说：“反正跟你也没什么关系。”  
“我可以吗？”  
没想到对方会这么说，纱里奈难以置信地瞪大了眼睛：“你……”  
“既然同意带你出来，就有责任送你回去。要是每个人都一走了之就能让你开心的话，你也不会这么生气了吧？”  
“我就是生气呀！”突然被点燃了怒火，纱里奈站了起来：“妈妈死了又不是我的错，明明我比任何人都伤心，为什么他没有想过要安慰我呢？就算是我哪里做的不够好，总应该给我机会改呀？明明我只有他一个亲人了，要是就连他也不想要我，不如送我去孤儿院不好吗？！”  
“那么，就这样告诉他呢？”  
还是不服输地想要反驳，随后，像是被争吵的勇气推到了悬崖边上，纱里奈掏出电话，气势汹汹地开始打字。她写了一堆乱七八糟的气话，最后又通通删掉，只剩下一些肉麻到自己都看不下去的内心剖白，牢牢地闭着眼睛按下了发送键。可在那之后，如同被抽干了力气，她又无声地哭了起来：  
“要是他还不肯理我……那我要怎么办呢？”  
“不如就学着做个成年人吧？”  
“什么嘛……”被那样满不在乎的态度气到了，纱里奈心烦地转到另一边。但这一次她只哭了一会儿，就觉得头疼而止住了。夜深之后，四面能听到寒风刮过树枝的响声。在晦暗的云里数了一会儿见不到的星星们，纱里奈平复了心情，她试探地小声问着：“所以……你那天为什么要帮我呢？”  
“就算不是我，也会有别人。凑巧见到了，就没办法当做没事发生，就是这样而已。”  
觉得自己心里最后一丝浪漫都被击碎了，纱里奈气鼓鼓地说：  
“……你这个人，这辈子都没交过女朋友吧？”  
“为什么？”  
“总是这样说话，别说是女孩子，是个人都会被你气死呀。”  
好像是赞同她的话似的，慎也点了一下头：  
“对不起。”  
“现在道歉也没有用，我已经不想再看到你了。”  
“嗯。”  
“……明天早上开始也不会有人跟你说早安了！”  
“知道了。”  
“不过……要是下次我又被砸到头的话，我可能还是会找你带我去医院的。”  
“……还有下一次吗？”  
“都说了嘛，想见到好看的人是人类的天性呀。你这么好看，应该早就习惯了吧？”  
“不要说胡话。”  
“所以我说你总是板着脸嘛。被美少女夸奖了，一般人都会笑一下的吧……哎呀”

是因为一直在期待着的缘故吧，来电铃声响起来的时候，纱里奈的脸上绽开了焕发的喜悦，可等她看清楚了写着真弥子名字的提示，那样的光彩就瞬间被抽空了。尽管声音里有显而易见的失落感，一旦电话被接通，她还是佯装出了充满热情的音调，轻快地跑开了。  
不得不对今晚的经历编造一个复杂的解释，又不想被当面揭穿，她一直跑到了步道的另一面。隔着这么远的距离，对话的内容就无法被清楚地听到了，只能看到她夸张摆动着的肢体，在路灯的灯光底下，变成了一团模糊的白光。可她在地上投下的影子，却像是旧时恐怖电影里被符咒压制住的鬼影。  
**“就是因为口不对心的人太多了，才把人类的社交搞的这么复杂。”**  
 **“本来就是违背自然法则的事情，却要说是我搞错了吗？”**  
从回忆中突然出现了这样的话语，大概是触景生情的原因，那个声音格外的清晰。  
理智上试图忘掉的画面，却总是会频繁地被大脑记起，时间久了以后，有这样的闪回也不再意外了。  
隐约觉得自己可笑，坐在黑暗里，慎也摇了摇头，无声无息地叹了一口气。


	7. Chapter 7

**昏昏沉沉的，在没有出口的地下室里。**   
**面前是熟悉的人的面孔。**   
**虽然都是会给旁人压迫感的男性，仔细看的话，他和自己长得却并不相像。譬如说，他的眼尾比自己要长，向下看的时候，会有一道如同伤痕一样的刻印；又比如说，自己的唇角是天然上翘的，是曾被女性形容为捉摸不透的表征。也许两人之间最相近的，是他们在微笑的时候，眼睛里都没有丝毫温度的这一点。过去被人用这样的理由指责过，虽然也努力地尝试去模仿大部分人的做法，但无法衷心地为别人的事情感到愉快的本性并无法被改变，因而，便把这样的缺陷作为自我特征的一部分保留下来了。**   
**从这个角度来看，那个人跟自己仍然是不同的。**   
**当然，自己从一开始就知道这一点，如果不是这样，就不可能会感受到被吸引的错觉。但是，那样的错觉也到此为止了。面对那副极力忍痛的面容，明知道对方正在经历什么样严苛的拷问，心中仍然无法感觉到任何波澜，于此同时，搁在电击仪器上的手指，将刻度盘往顺时针的方向旋转了。超过安全刻度的电流通过皮肤的瞬间，那个人尖叫了起来。**

……  
“早川先生……？”  
在周四日常的课上，面前是自己记不住名字的学生们。  
是大学本科普通的选修课程，自己需要讲述认知科学与人工智能的入门知识。今天的话题是霍普菲尔德的神经网络模型。脑海中还残留着走神之前的回忆，但也许是教课任务的流程太过固定，一时之间有无数相似的画面互相干扰着。没有办法彻底集中精神，清司疲倦地盯着投放在屏幕上的提示。  
现在是上午十点刚过，离正常的下课时间还有四十五分钟。课件的内容停留在复杂的算法那一页上，刚才似乎有人问了什么问题，可他想不起来自己是不是已经回答过了。  
假装身体不适那样用力揉了一下额角，他慢慢地组织着解释的词句，就像什么事都没发生似的继续着自己的讲述：  
“机器模拟人脑的信号是二元的，就霍普菲尔德模型而言，每个单元的接收值是-1或者+1，代表了神经的冲动或者抑制。在计算的过程中，霍普菲尔德证实了，当所有单元之间的权重都正确，整个网络能够达到一个最小的能量值。”  
台下有稀稀落落的说话声，但没有人公开提出异议。将这部分尽快简短地收尾，清司开始具体阐述整个模型的算法。  
本质上，人工智能的发展存在着无法被弥补的短板。人类对自身的大脑确实知之甚少，而用数学模型来替代生物理论，其实只是一种面对未知的妥协而已。尽管，因为大多数人类的不理性，清司也曾经沉迷于这样的妥协，并最终选择了现在的职业道路。  
自己失误的地方是，控制数据，并没有和期待的那样带来和控制人心同样的乐趣。  
设定人类行为的基准线，通过自己和他们的交往来影响他们的情绪，继而观察这样的波动带来的外在变化，是清司多年来混迹于正常人类社会成功的准则。在不断学习的过程中，自己就像是一台被精确制造的大型计算机，通过输入刺激和校正答案的反馈进行完善。  
在这样的任务中，他几乎从没有失手过。  
只是……  
刚刚的，是那个时候的事情吧。  
自己完整地看过当时的录像，所以能够清晰地模拟出当时的画面。只不过，那样的闪回却并不一样。也许是在这种不合时宜的场合突然找回了被大脑抑制的感官知觉，他能够清楚地回忆起对方看着自己的样子，和自己那一刻心中充满恶意的冲动。  
**……他有话要和我说。**  
记忆里突然闪现了这样的想法，像是不知道是从哪一个冒出来的玻璃碎片，横在他思考的脑叶中间，强行去忽视的话，甚至会感觉到力不从心的偏头痛。在痛觉的引导下，和计算与数字相关的画面逐渐从眼前消失了，取而代之的是一颗蓬勃跳动着的心脏，被干枯的鹰爪一样的手指抓住了。它表面的肌肉被指甲的前端所刺穿，从伤口里渗出了黑色的血液。  
生理上并没有相同的感受，可是，那样的景象完全覆盖了他的视觉，好像是眼前有洪水袭来一样，清司感觉到了剧烈的眩晕。

**身体已经被过度使用过了，即使是毫无准备地情况下被放进连接着电线的凶器，那里也可以没有过多抵抗地完全吞下去。为了完成这一步，施加在皮肤上的电流被暂时切断了，勉强得到片刻喘息之后，因为被仿真器具粗暴地填满了，那个人发出了哭泣一般的呻吟声。**   
**他的眼球是通红的，脸上却没有半点血色，如同画本里绘出的恶鬼的形容。只是，这样的脸上并没有丝毫憎恶的痕迹，就像是在恳求着自己的原谅似的，他虚弱地摇了摇头。假设旁人会有一点恻隐之心的话，或许会就此罢手也说不定。但是，那种东西被基因完全地从自己的血液中剔除了。只要能够获得这样的机会，就很难抑制住继续的渴望。**

自己犯了一个错误。  
后背撞到了设置投影的开关，两边的屏幕突然暗了下来，用手臂支撑着身体的重量才勉强没有摔倒。看到他的失态，前排的学生慌忙地站了起来，他们的面容投射在视网膜上，出现了彩色的重影。  
“先生！”  
对学生焦急的呼唤置若罔闻，清司缓慢地捡起了自己的神智，他推开了试图帮助他的手臂。  
那个时候或许没有意识到，药物代谢对他的思维方式一定造成了干扰：假设LSD对血清素系统的刺激作用真的能给他带来了一瞬间的共情膨胀，那等药效消失之后，退潮的神经递质水平必然会导致完全相反的后果。类似于《化身博士》里分离善恶自我的药剂，自身最原始的一面被完全地暴露了出来，冲动占据了上风，他变得嗜血而失控。  
在那种情况下，出于完全不同的理由，他又一次几乎犯下了谋杀的罪行，在戴斯的引导下，操纵着电流一次又一次地通过那个人的身体，直到他一再失去意识，像一具真正的死尸那样躺在自己面前。  
因为同样是遵从本心而做出的选择，清司并不为此感到后悔。但与此同时，他也真实地意识到，自己犯了一个必须被纠正的错误。  
被这样的判断支配了头脑，他用最真诚的姿态向台下鞠了一躬，接着头也不回地走出了教室。


	8. Chapter 8

“有的时候，人不认命也没有办法呀。”  
之前在走廊上，优纪子跟负责母亲病房的值班护士擦肩而过，不小心听见了她和同事这么说。不知道是不是跟肿瘤病房的氛围有关，这句话一直在她脑子里盘旋不去，又让她疑神疑鬼地觉得她们其实是在议论母亲的事情。注意到女儿明显心神不宁的样子，病床上的幸子同样担忧地问道：“和清司吵架了吗？”  
“怎么会呢？妈妈怎么这么问……”连忙否认之后，优纪子小心地笑了笑，“你又不是不知道，我们从来都没吵过架呀。”  
做完了上一轮的放疗之后，医生评估了幸子的身体状况，并完全停掉了这种没能带来预期进展的治疗手段。或许是因为得到了喘息的机会，她最近的精神状态似乎好了一点，说话也不会动不动咳个不停了。但是相对的，化疗的时间却延长了，加上她的消化系统也已经几乎瘫痪，根本不能自主进食，只要是醒着的时间，基本还是不得不跟吊瓶一起度过。刚刚护士来过之后，新接上了一袋1.5L的营养液，需要接近两个小时才能全部输送进静脉里，不满于现状的幸子，虽然并不希望整天在病房里见到女儿，却也真实地因为她能来陪着自己而感到高兴。  
“我知道清司是个好孩子……可是，他快半个月没有来接过你了吧？”  
真要说起来，两个人之间，就从没有可以被称作热恋期的时间段。他们都喜欢安静，偶尔有餐厅之外的约会地点，也是有短期海外展品的博物馆，和全程无法出声交流的音乐厅。大多数时候，优纪子都愿意相信，清司是个温柔又值得托付的人，但不时会有一段时间，对方会变得比平时更加冷淡，甚至一连几天找不到人。最近的两个星期也是一样，虽然电话交流没有断过，可优纪子确实没能跟男朋友相处太久。就算知道他的职业有诸多限制，整日在实验室里加班也是经常有的事情，但特别是在这种情况下，她实在难以消除心里的不安。  
“他太忙了。要是妈妈想见他……”  
“他是你的男朋友，应该你想见他才对吧？”  
“……我们早上才通过电话。”  
“说了什么呢？”  
真要说的话，全是些鸡毛蒜皮的琐事。清司那个时候在去学校的路上，只是在开车的间隙里抽空回答了几声。唯一有值得一提的事情，就是对幸子病情的讨论，但那在母亲面前，又是绝对的禁语。她犹豫的样子，让幸子叹了口气：“……你也不小了，既然是合适的对象，也应该考虑结婚了吧？”  
对这个话题并不是毫无防备，但是，被母亲亲自提出的话，似乎就变成了无法拒绝的事情了。之前的试探之后，知道清司暂时没有这样的意思，优纪子为难地低下了头，“……您还病着，我实在没有办法去想这种事情。”  
“我病了，自然有医生和护士。工作辞了也就算了，可为了这点小事，你总不能连男朋友都不要了吧？”  
要人类接受现实，是不是真的很困难呢？造影的结果并不理想，不过因为新采用了昂贵的靶向治疗药物，可能是无望的心理安慰，优纪子也想去相信母亲的决定是正确的。不去想医生几次三番的劝说，她很快地接着说：“那也还是等您好了吧……到那个时候，如果他会跟我求婚的话……”  
换做是以前，要是长期交往对象跟她求婚，优纪子大概会毫不犹豫地答应下来。虽然母亲也经历过不愉快的第一次婚姻，还留下了正人哥哥作为那段过去的回忆，但优纪子从小见到的，都是父母之间亲爱和谐的画面，从而让她相信，只要找到对的人结婚，自己就可以获得幸福。可是，那样的事情并没有很快发生：她最温柔的父亲病死了之后，未婚夫无情地抛弃了她，随后不多几年，母亲又被诊断患上绝症，当中如果不是认识了清司，天性柔弱的优纪子很可能已经在这连环的打击下崩溃了。  
想到这里，优纪子满怀感激地叹了一口气：“…………要是他想，我当然会答应。”  
捕捉到她话里的暗示，幸子的眼睛不愉快地眯了起来。她考虑了一会儿，“有的时候，你也可以主动一点吧？学校马上就要放春假了不是吗，有没有商量过要干什么呢？”  
“说是春假，可他大概比平时还要更忙吧，所以……”  
“那就今晚呢？这个周末呢？打个电话确认一下吧？”  
“可是……”  
被母亲说中了要害，优纪子局促地搅紧了手指。清司现在在干什么呢，诸如这样的问题，她似乎从来都没有想过。两个人之间，从来都是清司决定什么时候给她电话，什么时候可以和她见面，加上优纪子确实赋闲在家，早就习惯了跟着男朋友的安排制定计划。虽然连日历上记载的都是清司的工作日程，她还是时时刻刻害怕会打扰到对方，从来没有主动要求过见面之类的事情。  
今天是周四，这个时间他应该刚下课。虽然清司很不喜欢在工作时间被人打扰，可是，偶尔一次的话应该没关系吧？  
打开程序确认了一下，优纪子同意了母亲的提议。

沿着世田谷区的外沿向右转，就又到了国道246号线上。是每天都一样繁忙的路段，虽然不是高峰时间，每一条车道上都还是挤满了钢铁的障碍物。心情烦躁的时候，清司会想象自己驾驶着沉重的坦克，从脆弱的车流上方碾压过去的画面。在英语里面，这样的症状似乎被叫做“road rage”，也就是路怒症的意思。美国经常会有类似的情形导致枪击事件的报道，但现在是在日本，不会有暴怒的司机从驾驶座的窗子里伸出一把冲锋枪，最严重的大规模杀戮事件，也就是开着货车在大街上横冲直撞之类的事情了。  
新闻里报道过那样野蛮的家伙，现在正呆在监狱里等待死刑。可以想见的是，人如果总是屈服于冲动，愚蠢和疯狂就会滋生，并走向了自我毁灭，或者被司法系统抹杀的不归路。更聪明的人或许有逃脱的办法，不过，现在还不想被逮捕的话，想象的画面始终只能停留于想象，除了龟缩在铁皮的牢笼里等着车流移动之外，似乎也没有什么更好的应对堵车的办法。  
自己到底想干什么呢？  
能够支持他从授课的半途走出教室的冲动，就像拖拽事故的受害人，已经被沿途的车轮磨损得支离破碎了。找回自我的那一部分理性，似乎也没有办法说服他就此回头。似乎是丧失的记忆突然被找回的混乱感肢解了他的头脑，只剩下想见到那个人的期待是清晰的。  
手机又震了起来。之前已经响过了四五次，除了担忧项目进度的同事之外，还有课程的协调人，和投资方的代表人。虽然用公事的口吻应付旁人是清司擅长的事情，但是此时此刻，他彻底失去了那样的心情。任由蜂鸣声持续着，在信号灯变色的瞬间，他踩着油门加速冲过了路口。  
“……清司。”  
最后一刻按下了接听键，是优纪子的声音。  
早上听她说过，这个时候应该在医院。按照她的性格，不会因为无缘无故想起给自己打电话。第一个出现的念头是幸子出了事，实在不想面对这种可能性随之而来的麻烦，他下意识地在脑海中准备起了可能的说辞。但是，电话那边的优纪子是一贯的胆怯的口吻，那样的判断就因此被否决掉了。  
“发生什么事了吗？”  
“对不起，你在忙吗？”  
隐约带着歉意的，优纪子小声说道。说起来，人类的行为真是难以预测。有的心理学家穷尽毕生精力想要证明健全的人格和健全的家庭环境息息相关，但优纪子这样的例子却正好证明了，就算是再怎么完美的成长环境，也保证不了一个人的人格不出问题。一边心不在焉地这样想着，清司关上了车窗，调整了一下耳机的距离之后，用很遥远的声音回答她：  
“没有……你说。”  
“……我刚刚在想，好几天没有见到你了，晚上可以一起吃饭吗？”  
心里完全没有那个打算，清司不置可否地回答说：“我要加班，可能会很晚。”  
“那，我过来找你呢？”  
“不用了。”不仅是不想女朋友出现在工作场合的问题，一旦她真的去了实验室，自己正在撒的谎就会被揭穿了。不过，想要阻止优纪子并不是什么困难的事情，多少有些敷衍的，他简短地截断了她：“那就晚上见吧。约九点以后的时间，饿了就先叫东西吃，不用等我。”  
从她犹豫的回答中，清司猜测到了，她多半还有话要和自己说。但是，就像完全没有听到过那样的暗示，他挂断了电话。

想要从千万人中遇到某一个特殊的人，是可能的事情吗？  
自己曾经拥有过两次那样的机会，却都因为难以认清自我而逃脱了。概率论的算法来说，同样的事情发生第三次的可能性微乎其微。唯一可以寄希望的是，人类的活动范围相对固定，假如短时间内不发生长距离迁移，划定工作和生活的大致圈子之后，一步步缩小样本池，成功率就可以提高。  
见到那个人的时候，是工作日的午餐时间。假定他会出现并不是偶然事件，那么，附近可以给那样的人提供职位的选择并不会太多。相信着自己的判断，清司之前也去过几座大型建筑里询问情况，结果却都是无功而返。理性的方法，是寻找可以接触到监控资料的执法人士，或者假手于以跟踪和尾随为生的私人执业侦探，但是，天平的另一面摆着的，是自己绝不想将这件事假手于人的警惕感。权衡利弊之后，他本已经接受了以牺牲时间来换取安全感的原始途径，可是，就在早上的某一个时刻，清司突然意识到了，自己没有办法负担再次失去对方的可能，而那个时刻，想见到他的冲动就变得无比强烈，并摧毁了他正常的思考机能。  
现在，站在见到过那个人的地方，他的冲动消失了，那种陌生的依赖感却是完好的。  
思考片刻之后，他走进了最近的一家连锁便利店里。  
正是午饭的时间，店里有好几个匆匆忙忙挑选便当的客人。收银台前站着一个留着短发的年轻女孩，因为在忙着找零，她并没有注意到有人进来。心里有一套排演好的台词，清司走到了货架后面，一直观察着店里的状况，趁着没有人再付款的间隙，他随手抓起了一罐咖啡，走到了名叫惠子的女孩跟前。  
“您好。”  
女孩似乎被吓了一跳，但是，看到清司的笑脸之后，她很快也露出了微笑：“您好。”  
“我能问您一件事吗？”  
扫码机发出了干脆的响声，从清司手里接过了硬币，惠子稍微有些疑惑地看着他。  
“请问，您在附近见过一个跟我很像的人吗？”  
有别的客人过来了，礼貌地退开一点，清司对着惠子眨了眨眼：“我知道这样问有点奇怪……具体来说，是大概跟我一样高，年龄相仿，长相也有点相似的男性。”  
盯着清司看了一会儿，惠子有些害羞地摇了摇头：“真是抱歉……但是，我想不起来有那样的人。”  
并没有指望这样的询问方法能马上奏效，清司还是瞬间做出了失望的表情：“是这样吗，那真是遗憾，但是……还是感谢您原谅我的冒昧。”  
不论男女，懂得运用自己外形优势的人都是致命的。或许是不忍心看到他失落的样子，在清司即将走出店门的时候，惠子叫住了他：“请问……您找他有什么事呢？要是方便的话，多说一些相关的细节，我帮您问一下夜班的同事吧？”  
真相是永远不能告知旁人的，如果条件允许，清司期望知道那段过去的人可以统统消失。但与此同时，对于那个对自己的真面目了如指掌的人，他又有难以被克服的执着。或许是因为他突然明白，早在三年前，那个人就原谅了他性格中最不能得见天日的一面，而他却把这件事抛在了脑后。几乎是在反省自己的错误，带着一些悲伤的神色，清司讲述起了自己刚刚编造的故事。  
“我的同胞妹妹……年前在海外旅行的时候弄丢了随身的行李和电话，多亏遇到了这位先生帮忙。当时他给舍妹留下了联系方式，可是，因为我太过糊涂，弄丢了那本写着电话和详细地址的笔记。唯一还能记得，就是他在涉谷这一带工作，名字叫做上野征司的事情了。妹妹至今还在生气，为了弥补我的过失，就想多少来问一问，如果有可能找到人的话就再好不过了。”

这样的故事能不能禁得起深究，并不是需要被考虑的事情，只要在讲述的时候，听众曾被感动过，自己这样漫无目的的搜索计划就有进行下去的可能。可是这个下午，清司几乎跑遍了两公里内的每一家便利店，都没有听到哪怕有些微希望的消息。天色完全黑下来的时候，他收到了优纪子关于约会的餐厅地址，走在亮起灯幕的街道上，心里燃起了起源于失望的怒火。  
说到底，这恐怕是自我暗示的后遗症吧，就像那些习惯在final之前熬夜的学生一样，就算平时没有努力过，只要那一晚没有沉溺于玩乐，就有了把责任推给别人的理由。  
愿意用理性说服自己，但是，操纵着他本身行为，完全同理性绝缘的那一部分人格，被闪烁着恶意的怒火所侵蚀了。  
这一刻不冷静的话，会真的搞出恐怖事件吧？  
独自回到昏暗的地下停车场，清司心烦地想着。自己走进来的声音消失之后，四围的灯都熄灭了，只剩下黄色的车灯的光芒，投在墙壁上变成了重叠的光圈。并不喜欢那样的景象，就拧动了发动机的钥匙，在轰鸣的回音里，车尾偏移着行驶到了车道上，惨白的光线应声落了下来。  
有其他人的脚步声靠近了。  
他穿了一身黑色，就像一团复生的鬼影，逐渐出现在后视镜的反射里。好像有些意外的，他看着清司在车里回过头的样子，却并没有停滞地走到车旁，拉开副驾驶的门坐了进来。  
同回忆相比，他似乎更加消瘦了，看向自己的眼睛里，仍旧没有半点属于活人的神采。但是，他的手指却是滚烫的，像是身在梦中，凡是被触碰到的皮肤，都飞快地燃烧了起来。被那样的热度烧干了血液里的养分，突然失效的语言中枢压迫着喉舌，清司只是模糊地吐出了一个音节。  
与自己相似又不同的面容靠近了，那个人亲吻了自己的嘴唇。


	9. Chapter 9

梦里听到了提琴的乐音。  
吞下了致命药物的母亲，静静地躺在地板上。她刚刚死去不久，脸上还有没有退净的血色，嘴角甚至带着笑容。角落里的唱片机播放着她跟父亲定情的乐章，窗外在下雨，繁杂的雨声中，只有短短三分钟多的曲子被不断重复着。也许是梦境抑或是记忆的错觉在作祟，乐曲每一次走到末尾，弦乐器漫长的延音就会加倍地弥散开来，跟空白之后的开头诡异地融在一起。  
十一岁的自己正站在母亲的尸体面前，他刚从滂沱的大雨中回到温暖的室内，袖口和腿上的衣料已经湿透了，它们带走了身体表层的热度，皮肤因此变得冰冷，而四肢却愈发沉重。  
他没有办法移动身体，也没有办法移开目光，可是，他的掌心却满是汗水。  
……  
“……清司。”

嗡。  
虚幻和现实的界限是一块没有磨平的毛玻璃，而早晨七点的闹钟把它摔得粉碎。  
在无关紧要的细节上总是高度自律，清司的生活时间表几乎规律到苛刻，一般也总是在听见那个声音之前就完全清醒了。偶尔体验到这样新奇的经历，单调的铃声响过了整整一轮，他的大脑才滞后地指引着他去摸索床头的电话。  
有超过两位数的未接来电提示，一大半是优纪子的名字。  
昨晚发生的事情在脑海中一件件浮现出来，画面跟过去几年来难以戒断的春梦重叠在了一起。可是，房间里并没有其他人。  
突然意识到这一点，清司猛地坐起了身。  
没有什么跟平常不同的地方，尽管他清楚记得自己带了一个人回家，可现在他不在了。  
怀抱着一丝侥幸来到走廊上，从狭窄的楼梯向下望，门厅的衣架上规整地挂着自己的外套，没有被打开的公文包倚在浅灰色的沙发背后，空气里有惯常的消毒水味，和从窗户缝隙里钻进来的，属于多摩川湿地的腐败气味。  
……我做梦了吗？  
再次确认了只有自己一个人在家里的事实，清司厌烦地揉了一下额角。  
不仅是没有接通的来电，语音信箱里也塞满了优纪子的留言。因为当时忙于别的事情，电话响过第一次就被切到了免除打扰的状态，之后在那一头发生了什么，也全然不在自己的考虑范围之内。就算现在才想起来要解决会遇到可想而知的困难，可之前那种状况，也并没有仔细去编造谎言可以搪塞过去的余裕。  
随手按下了播放键，把电话搁在桌几冰冷的平面上，优纪子担忧的声音从扬声器里传了出来。

**“对不起……清司，你在忙吗？我已经到了……你想吃什么呢？”**   
**“是工作太忙了吗？那么，我带吃的去找你好吗？”**   
**“我在电车上了……要是你不方便的话我也可以先回去……”**   
**“到学校外面了，你在吗？”**   
**……**   
**“我很担心，请回个电话好吗？”**

那个时候，自己在干什么呢？  
车子开到路上之后，那个人就一直在看着窗外的方向。东京的夜色里，霓虹灯的影子随着车速忽长忽短。在工作日的下班高峰期，回去的路程只比来时更加拥塞，车流停滞不动的空隙里，清司几次回想了沿途熟悉的酒店的地址，却又出于难以把握对方心情的担忧而放弃了。  
假如对方生气的话，自己并没有能够留下他的把握。被这样陌生的，患得患失的心情啃噬着内脏，竟然鬼使神差地回到了家里。一路上都没有过问过清司脑中的目的地，唯独进门的时候，那个人表现出了片刻的犹豫。从他出现在停车场的那一刻就在忍耐，到这一刻，清司已经完全失去了耐心，在匆忙的期待之中，他抓住了那个人的手腕，把他用力地推到门板上吻他的眼睛和嘴唇。撞击之下合上的门锁发出了巨大的响动，好像是被那个声音吓了一跳似的，起初对方只是睁着眼睛看他，一直到外套被扯了下来，才试探着搂住了他的后颈。  
几乎是在同时，被清司胡乱扔进了大衣兜里的电话响了起来。  
“抱歉。”  
及时掐掉了刺耳的提示音，清司下意识地退后了一步，他们的鼻尖仍然贴在一起。多少有些迷惑的，对方抬起眼睫望着他，然后他问：  
“……为什么？”  
只是回想他诉说着那三个音节的神色，身体里就有一部分非实体的东西灼热地翻滚了起来。跟梦中一模一样，在自己面前，那个人顺从地如同仍然带着枷锁，即使是自己突然从后面撞进去，也没有半点抗拒的动作。可是，除了那三个音节之外，大多数时候他都沉默得像个死人。为了得到一星半点的呻吟声，清司摸索着用食指撬开了他的牙关，在舌根的地方恶意地抠挖着，并在又一次把自己完全送进去的时候，一口咬上了他肩胛上方颤抖的皮肤。  
带着一点意外，对方回头看了他一眼。  
“……出血了。”边用指腹擦去渗出来的血印，清司毫无愧疚地露出了笑容，“还好是冬天，不然明天你就有麻烦了。”  
突然发力把他从身上推了下去，那个人翻过身仰面看着他，有些不愉快地问：“……你刷牙了吗？”  
“什么……？”  
“打破伤风针很麻烦。”  
“……你说笑话真好听。”  
他们一共做了三次，最后一次是在完全的黑暗里。或许是折腾得太久，清司觉得头晕目眩，只是缓慢地在甬道里磨蹭着。在黑暗的掩饰之下，他看不清对方的脸孔，只能听到他终于抑制不住的喘息声。被那样的声音所驱使，过去的记忆毫无保留地苏醒了，好像是重放的默片，他脑海中有一段区域像磁共振的血液信号一样一块块地被点亮了起来。情不自禁地，他弯下腰去触摸对方的颈侧，那里的血管突突地跳动着。  
**只要稍微用力一点，这个人就会永远地昏睡过去了。**  
拇指划过对方的嘴唇，停在他右边的脸颊上，再下滑一点，虎口就可以卡住他的脖颈。但是，出于某种不知道的原因，清司感觉到自己的手掌失去了力气。然后，他咬住了那个人的喉结，又一次在他身体里面释放了出来。

自己还有话要和他说。  
与过去无关的，和他们两个之间有关的事情。  
可是现在，他又不见了。  
……又或者说，一开始发生的就是梦呢？  
自己的生命中是不是真的有过这样一个人，即使他三年前真的存在过，是不是又真的活着离开了那一间地下室，而不是被自己亲手杀掉了呢？  
如果不是这样，为什么这三年来。每一个和他相关的梦，最后都是以对方痛苦地昏死过去，甚至再也无法呼吸而结束的呢？  
心中分明知道，这样的揣测荒诞而缺乏理智，清司却始终没有办法把这样的想法完全地抛之脑后。又或者是，他根本无法接受，对方在他睡梦之中一走了之，而自己却全无所觉的事实。  
……甚至于，他和自己说过的每一句话，发出的每一种声音，都能在梦中找到印证。  
除了那个时候。  
有一道闪电从眼前划过，三两步跨过阶梯，清司回到了楼上的卧室。草草掀开胡乱覆盖着的棉被，在枕头下方的织物上，他发现了一小块暗红色的印痕。  
抚摸着那块洇开的血迹，就像是抚摸着那个人的血肉，清司笑出了声。


	10. Chapter 10

“中午好呀。”  
检查完学生新发来的实验数据，正在快速敲打回复的清司，听到了一个陌生的女声。  
因为不喜欢被人打扰，一边补完了邮件上的署名，他用深呼吸压制着自己的不快。通过屏幕的倒影确认了脸上的笑意，他慢慢地抬起头，露出了恰到好处的疑惑表情：“你好？”  
眼前是一个留着短发的，二十岁左右的女孩子，意识到自己在什么地方见过她，清司在脑海中飞快地搜寻着对方的名字，赶在她开口之前说道：“惠子小姐，对吗？”  
是上周四的时候在便利店里遇到的收银员，因为是可爱的年轻女孩子，加上对自己编出来找人的故事又似乎很热心的缘故，清司对她格外地留意过。显然是没有想到他还记得自己的名字，惠子露出了惊喜的表情，她慌忙地点点头，马上又道歉说：“对不起，打扰到你了吗？”  
虽然是利用不需要自己在实验室的时间出来找人，但毕竟还是工作时间，收到学生的邮件提示之后，清司不得不就地找了一家咖啡馆处理手头的问题。虽然不能保证下一分钟会不会有什么其他的变故，但至少现在这个时候，他还可以做出这样的结论：“没有没有，该做的事情都已经做完了。”  
“那就好，我还担心……”  
“惠子小姐呢？还没有到上班的时候吗？”  
“今天是早班呀……晚一点学院还有课，只是跟姐姐约在这里吃饭而已。”  
附近有由女校发展来的私立大学，猜测惠子大概是那里的学生，清司下意识地瞥了一眼屏幕上显示的时间，不置可否地答应着：“原来如此。”  
“……那么，人还没有找到吗？”  
“什么？”  
“就是……您妹妹的事情。”  
并不是不知道惠子在说什么，为了再见到那个人，这几天以来，连同整个周末，清司又和不同的人重复过“妹妹在旅行途中遇到的恩人”的故事。只不过，在惠子这样问他的时候，他问题重心的理解有一瞬间的偏移，这让他一时之间说不出话来。过了一会儿，清司合上了电脑的屏幕，假作悲伤地摇了摇头：“不，还没有。”  
“那可真是太遗憾了……”  
“是东京太大了吧。”  
即使是审美中愿意多看几眼的女性，但是现在这个时候，如果对方不能给自己带来什么有用的消息，清司并不是很想和她纠缠下去。恰好这个时候，摆在一旁的电话屏幕无声地亮了起来，一眼看见优纪子的名字，他不经意地把手搁在上面，拿起电话对着惠子点头致意：“抱歉。”

优纪子是没有主见又害怕被抛弃的所谓传统女性，只要自己能给出一个勉强说得过去的解释的理由，又在表面上诚恳地道歉了的话，她就不会对自己那晚上失约甚至失踪的事情纠缠不清。就算清司觉得，恐怕她心里多半不信自己是在实验室里睡着了的说法，他也仍然可以肯定，关于这件事情的一页已经在两人之间揭过去了。  
今天她会打电话过来，大概又是因为幸子的事情。  
上周六的时候，幸子的主治医生刚跟桥本一家人旁敲侧击过靶向药物对心脏可能会带来的问题，对此清司也有所耳闻。只不过，优纪子那个时候还没有完全原谅自己，自然不可能拉下脸来找他商量母亲的病情。现在已经过去了快一周，生气的冷静期早就过了，清司当然也会不介意在合适的时候表示一下身为男朋友的立场，替优纪子劝一劝她无可救药的母亲。  
不过说到底，只要有国民保险出医疗费的话，一个快死的人是不是想用激进的疗法把自己剩下的日子搞得一塌糊涂，也可以算是他愚蠢的自由吧。  
勉强自己打起精神听着优纪子的话，清司的心里却在想着别的事情。  
一开始以为，只要那个人知道自己住在什么地方，哪怕他选择一走了之，过几天也总会用别的方式找回来，要不然那个晚上，他也不会主动坐上自己的车。但现在看来，那样的思维方式似乎并行不通，而自己也并不是什么愿意耐心等待着的人。虽然目标内的搜寻范围并不算太大，可自己的时间又实在有限，要是那个人有心躲着自己的话，可能到头来还是得托专人找私家侦探来解决了。  
可是，因为懒惰而选择把两个人之间的隐私暴露在第三个人眼皮底下，恐怕无论是谁都不会开心的吧？  
再说，他到底为什么要走呢？  
并不擅长于自我反省，本质上，清司也从没有觉得自己有错。顺着优纪子的话温和地安慰了她几句，答应了她过几天一起去探病的要求之后，清司挂断了电话。  
他回到位置上的时候，惠子要等的人还没有到。也许是还有话要跟他说，她干脆就在左侧的桌子上坐下了。看到清司回来，她的脸上有一丝犹豫的好奇神色：“……是妹妹吗？”  
摇了摇头表示否认，清司又看了一眼左手上的表盘。  
“你在赶时间吗？”  
“……没有。惠子小姐有事吗？”  
“我刚刚在想，我的姐姐就在附近的写字楼工作……要是你不忙的话，可以问问她试试看？”

但是，惠子的姐姐理子似乎并不太相信他的话。  
“你是在编故事吧？”  
突然被这样问，正在整理公文包的清司放下了手里的东西，“为什么这么说？”  
“因为，跟你长得像的话，那种人应该会很扎眼吧，不可能找了这么久还没找到吧？再说，就算真的有这样的人存在，他也不可能还是单身吧？”  
自然没想到姐姐能给出这样的答案，惠子跟清司露出了同样的惊讶表情，但理子就像是完全没看到似的继续说：“还有，如果妹妹对跟自己很像的人一见钟情，做哥哥的不应该先反省家里的兄妹关系有哪里不对吗？怎么还会有心情去给她找什么初恋情人……啊，其实你根本就没有妹妹吧，不然怎么可能会不理解这种心情？”  
端起惠子的咖啡喝了一口，理子又接下去教训自己的妹妹：“再说，惠子你也太容易相信别人了，这种只有时代剧里才会有的搭讪方法，听起来也太过时了吧？现在是二十一世纪了吧，就算一开始弄丢了电话，买到新电话之后总可以第一时间联系上的吧？要等到回国了才想起来的人，也没有什么联系的必要了吧？你看，这种故事简直到处都是漏洞嘛……就算搭讪对象长得不错，也不可以鬼迷心窍连这种事情都注意不到吧？”  
“我跟惠子小姐，只是偶尔碰见而已。”  
“而且……这位先生应该有交往对象吧。”两个人的声音同时响起，说完之后，惠子用带着歉意的眼神望着清司：“我刚刚看到了你的手机屏幕。”  
“……你是真的来找人的吗？”因为妹妹的回答完全出乎意料，理子愣住了，她盯着清司看了一会儿，又连连摇头说：“怎么可能嘛……像你的话，应该是很了不得的好男人了吧，这里哪里会有那种人嘛。”  
从普遍的社会礼节来讲，自己这个时候应该赶忙否认的吧？捕捉到正常人理应会感到尴尬的气氛，清司却突然想起了过去的事情：在那间地下室里，自己曾经在比这怪异百倍的情况下跟那个人说过“那个样子的你真是非常漂亮”的话。几乎忍不住要笑出声，他略微垂下头，看着理子慢悠悠地说：“您是在开玩笑吧？”  
两个人对视了片刻，理子马上没了声音。好在这个时候，当班的服务生端着她之前点的食物走了过来。她听过清司的故事，跟经常光顾的姐妹俩也很熟悉，所以摆好餐具之后也没有马上离开，而是收起托盘插话说：“要说长得很帅的人的话，这里倒是确实有一个？”  
“……哎？”  
“理子你也见过的吧？我们楼上安保公司的伊佐木先生嘛。”  
“……啊。”抄起叉子随手戳了几下那份奶油意面，理子想了一会儿，用力摇头说：“那个人，脸长得倒是不错，但是好像从来都不会笑的吧？不会有点可怕吗？”  
“不会啊，只是严肃了一点而已嘛。而且，他是专门给保安培训搏击的老师吧，可能只是职业需求而已呢？”  
“对那种职业需求来说，他未免也太瘦了吧？”不以为然地撇了撇嘴，理子放下叉子，突然又转头看了一眼旁边的清司，“不过……这个家伙如果不笑的话，是不是会有一点像？”  
三双眼睛同时看了过来，捕捉到店员脸上犹豫的神色，清司心里涌出了一丝确信的喜悦。调整了一下呼吸，他克制着自己的声调：“……是吗？”  
“也许有一点？……不过我也只是在电梯里见过两次而已。而且，他应该不是你要找的人吧？毕竟名字都不一样。”  
“他叫什么？”  
“应该……不是真就是诚一类的吧？”  
“问这个也没有用吧……我是觉得，那个人就像幽灵一样，根本不像是出门在外会帮助同胞的人。就算你真的有个妹妹，看到他也会被吓跑的吧？”  
“没有那种事啦，他还会帮我拿东西啊……说话也很客气。”  
对于理子的评价，服务生显然有不同的看法。但是，她也想不出什么具体的话来证明自己。向她询问了那间公司的具体情况，清司陷入了沉思，过了一会儿，他有了一个主意：  
“您知道他平时开什么颜色的车，都会停在什么地方吗？”


	11. Chapter 11

自己一定是被跟踪了。  
最近一周来，每时每刻都能感觉到的，来自旁人的视线，绝对不是错觉。  
独自坐在居酒屋的角落里，三桥耕一忍不住这样想着。  
他生性不是警觉性强烈的人，自从妻子死后，却越来越疑神疑鬼。甚至每天晚上回到住的地方，都要放轻脚步，反复检查门锁的状态，生怕有人趁他外出偷偷埋伏在房间的角落里。  
如果这样的想法被同事们听到，一定会被嘲笑自己到了男性更年期的吧。  
即将半百的中年男人，也并不是有什么了不起的家产，扔到人群里四周都是一样庸庸碌碌的脸，再怎么想都不是犯罪者们会精心设计的对象。  
可是，偏偏在耕一的心里，有一个不能告诉任何人的秘密。它像一颗有毒的果子，依靠他的心血生根发芽，如今已经二十来年了。  
那是，在他年轻时的……  
“你也说句话啊！”  
思维像旋涡一样越陷越深，突然被炸雷似的男声所打断了。抬头一看，是隔壁桌一个嗓门粗豪的男人，他这一开口，四周酒客的目光都被聚集了过来。  
“辛辛苦苦工作了这么多年，到头来却要把人扫地出门。我倒想看看，要是我坚持不辞职，他们还能玩出什么花样来！”  
跟他一起来的是一个瘦小的，三十多岁的男人。知道自己的同伴多半喝多了，他一边拼命地和对方使眼色，一边小声地和其他客人们道歉。  
经济一直不见好，不管去哪一家店，都难免会隔三差五碰到这样抱怨的酒鬼。上个月的时候，还有人因为被上司刁难在酒馆门口大哭不止，最后衣衫不整地被闻讯而来的家人带了回去。  
自己的工作也没有轻松到哪里去。虽然卖的是大型建材，但说到底还是个到处跑业绩的销售罢了。交易额下滑营业部上上下下搞检讨会的时候，也难免会遇到被上司指着鼻子骂的场合。  
仔细想想，社会人还真是可悲，因为不管前一天晚上是怎么样的狼狈，第二天还是得穿戴整齐地去准时上班。  
可是，就算是这样无聊又可悲的人生，耕一也没有什么可以抱怨的。  
要不是那件事，他也不会有走回正轨的机会，恐怕早就饿死在了某个天桥底下。而要是他运气差一点，现在多半也已经在某个监狱的牢房里，整天数着墙壁上的蜘蛛网了。  
稍微顺着这个方向思考，五脏六腑却都像是被恐惧的严寒所冰封了。  
自己是喝多了吧，居然想把自己犯下的罪恶，当做吹嘘的资本。  
难道是妻子的死，和每天夜里的噩梦，都没能让他的良知稍微有一点警觉吗？  
自己惶惶不可终日的恐惧，不正是罪孽无法被清洗的内疚吗。一个真正谨言慎行的人，又怎么会需要担心阎王追在身后的脚步，几时会有小鬼来收他呢。  
说不定，现在周围的人群当中，就有人在暗中观察着自己的一举一动，而他还一无所知，甚至为曾经逃脱了应得的惩罚感到庆幸。  
想到这里，耕一忍不住抬头打量着店里的每一个人。先前的男人还在嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着，长着短胡茬的面颊涨得通红。有领带还没有卸下的上班族，皱着眉头小口地喝着闷酒。吧台的背面，是整齐的忙碌着的厨师们。  
一切似乎都很正常。  
并没有被这样的景象放宽心，如同有芒刺在背，耕一没有办法再继续留下来了。从皮夹里掏出纸币放在桌上，他摇摇晃晃地披上外衣走了出去。  
今天，也不是回自己真正的家。

跟踪那个人到一条岔路里的小巷，发现他走进了灯笼下面的另一家居酒屋之后，慎也就原路返回了。  
叫做三桥耕一的男人，是纱里奈的父亲。  
跟想象的全不一样，他的生活并没有什么复杂的地方。一般的上班族，在建材公司的营业部工作，和新兴产业从业人员相比，平时也不怎么加班。晚上不是和客户应酬，就是随便走进附近的居酒屋里，独自一人喝到醉醺醺，再搭上末班的电车回到在文京区的另一套公寓里。  
纱里奈以为父亲是有了什么相好的对象，却碍于情面并不想告诉她，事实上也并不是这么一回事。  
无论从哪个角度上看，耕一都是一个人住，他家里没有女人的日用品，也没有异性进出过的迹象。可尽管是这样，他却一直不肯回去看纱里奈。  
是为了自己的事情才进行的跟踪工作，虽然几个月来都没能找到什么关键的线索，在这个过程中，慎也却逐渐掌握了这个人日常生活中的每一个细节，从而让他产生了更多的疑惑。  
偶尔会看到耕一对着一家人的照片发呆，似乎并不是对女儿全无感情。相信他也像纱里奈描述的那样，曾经是个合格的父亲。  
后来发生了什么呢？  
心里模模糊糊的有一个猜想，但是，慎也并不愿意往那个方向去思考。  
说到底，自己并没有替旁人担忧的资格。  
那个女孩的事情，不管最后真相是什么样，都和他没有关系。事实上，因为某一些预料不到的状况，他们已经走得太近了。  
对于本来就缺乏亲情的青少年来说，恐怕不是好事吧。  
而且，自己还有一个，无论如何都必须要完成的任务。

可是……我可以吗？

计划中的时间逐渐接近了，可调查却一点进展都没有。本来以为已经做了足够的准备，到头来却像是陷进了迷宫里的盲人一般乱摸乱撞。  
也许是因为，自己终究是个软弱的人吧？  
如果不是这样，又怎么可能会到现在还苟活于世呢？  
时常会有这样的想法，因为知道无济于事，又不得不短暂地放下了。  
只要下定决心的话，死是再简单不过的事情。可是，在为家人完成那件事情之前，他又有什么资格迈出那一步呢？  
而就算他什么都不去做，那一天也总是会到的。  
所以……在那之前，自己可以稍微休息一下吧？  
因为抱着这样的侥幸，在发现耕一又只是走熟悉的道路去买醉之后，慎也放弃了原本的计划。  
……今天晚上，要做什么呢？  
自己并不是东京人，成年之后又一直住在海外，搬过来之前，对这个城市的了解也仅限于“是日本的首都”这样的程度。说是在这座城市里定居了，夜晚的所有活动仍然只是随着耕一的路线观察他所接触的对象，知道的那些消遣的场所，好像也只有这个他深深憎恶着的人会喜欢去的地方。  
印象里，东京似乎是个很无趣的城市，也许是因为有个人曾经这样跟他说过吧。

不知不觉回到了公司楼下，路过底楼餐厅的时候，隐约听到里面有歌声传来。  
出门的广场上立着早逝的音乐人的纪念碑，四面的红墙上都写满了不同人的寄语。不知道是店主的私人癖好，还是针对歌迷的商业营销，平常就算不是纪念日，店里也总会播放他的歌曲。  
对于曾经流行的大部分事情，慎也都是完全陌生的。但是，那一位是在他小时候成名的歌手，母亲也很喜欢他，并收集了他的所有唱片。耳边徘徊着的，大约是母亲不在了之后才发行的曲子，自己并没有听过。只不过，属于那位歌手的声音，还是带来了一些属于过去的熟悉感。  
好像不愿意回到现实似的，忍不住驻足听了一会儿。

_I love you._   
_只有现在，不想再听到悲哀的歌了。_

啊……  
一直走到停车场刺目的灯光里，脑海中的旋律还没有消失。  
已经到了这个时间，加班的人却一直都在，从外面看大楼还是一样灯火通明，所以，停车场里并没有显得太过空旷。但是，多年培养出来的警觉性作祟，还没有走到车边，慎也就感觉到了异常的地方。  
两侧的后车胎都瘪了下去，早上过来的时候并没有这样的征兆，因此马上就做出了是人为的判断。回头确认了一下，最近的摄像头就在几米之外，也不存在拍摄不到的死角。  
稍微有一点奇怪，但就像什么都没有注意到似的，用钥匙打开了车门。假装调整安全带低下头去的时候，从后视镜里，看到了一个不算太意外的人。  
在心里想着“这样会吓到人的吧”，手指却顺从地被抓住了。  
从车座的间隙里，不知道已经等了多久的清司凑了过来，吻了一下他的脸颊。


	12. Chapter 12

不算上一次的意外，他们有多久没见了呢。  
或者说，两个人相处过的时间不过几天，而出于各种荒诞的理由，他们在这数天内共同经历过绝大多数人一生都不会经历的事情，而自己还不知道对方真正的名字。  
决心结束这种状况，熟练地撬开车门之后，清司早就把车里可能的地方都翻过了一遍，终于从大厦的员工停车证上得到了自己想要的答案。显而易见地不会满足于此，他从包里掏出了一柄磨尖的改锥，从两边后车胎的侧面扎了进去，随后回到后排的座椅上，无所事事地等待着被发现。  
对于这样的结果，慎也却只是透过后视镜看了他一眼，“做这种事情……是犯罪吧？”  
向前枕在副驾驶座的椅背上，清司看着他一本正经的侧脸，忍不住笑出了声：“好像是这样吧？……所以，为了赎罪，可以请你跟我约会吗？”

以人类学的角度来看，约会似乎是与婚姻和家庭所挂钩的活动。但是，因为现代社会的构造发生了变化，这种行为本身却越来越等同于饮食这样更为简单的生存需要。大体上，初次约会的双方会寄希望于良好的氛围和精致的食物来触发对方分享生活经历的需求。所以，出于和以前的交往对象培养的习惯，清司在相熟的主厨那里联系到了一家法式餐厅的空位，但他心里却很清楚，这种事情多半不会发生在眼前这个人身上。  
在电话里并没有明说，进门之后才发现，店家替他们安排了半开放式的包厢。大概是惊讶于清司带来了男伴，引座的侍应特地将餐具摆到了半圆形沙发的两边，又仔细地询问了忌口和过敏的相关情况。再三确认了一切照旧，随后不久，法籍的侍酒师取来了清司平时会选择的香槟。  
“你不是不喝酒吗？”  
等侍酒师离开之后，神色古怪地盯着那支细长的杯子看了一会儿，慎也突然问他。  
想起自己曾经说过的话，清司慢慢地眨了一下眼睛：  
“现在不就是必要场合吗？”  
“……那你的必要场合恐怕不少吧？”  
对方的眼睛里有温和的笑意，注视着那样的光彩，清司用手指把两杯香槟碰到了一起，它们发出了清脆的响声。  
“那你喝不喝呢？”  
“那样会被问的吧……你想不想解释呢？”  
“刚才没有解释，现在已经来不及了吧。”隐约有一些抱怨的口吻，清司拿起酒杯喝了一口，脸上却露出了笑容：“而且，喝醉的人做什么都比较说得过去不是吗？”  
“对你来说，怎么样都没有区别吧？”  
“对象是你的话，也许会有的吧？”  
“……你这么觉得吗？”  
好像是听到了什么很有趣的事情，慎也侧过头看着他的眼睛。他的右手搁在桌面上，灯光无法直射的阴影里，腕上的青色静脉清晰可见。无法完全压抑心中的冲动，清司伸出手，用食指的侧面抚摸着那条凸起的血管。  
仍然身处在人群能看到的地方，因而只是一触即分的动作。片刻之后，手持托盘的侍应生走了过来。  
前菜是用海鲜和蔬菜，混合日本甜酒做成的，类似饮品的东西。随后是咸味的点心，沙拉，和以动物蛋白为主的主菜。有模糊的记忆，不同的约会对象对食物会有不同的偏好。譬如说，清司之前在法国交往的对象很难接受海鲜的气味；而优纪子不喜欢鸭肉，每次都只会切一小块放进嘴里，表示对厨师的尊敬。仔细观察着对方使用餐具的动作，他寻找着这样的痕迹，却并没有什么有效的发现。  
会是性别的原因吗？  
发生了戴斯的事情之后，也尝试过跟不同的男性交往。跟其中一个分手的理由，正是对方进食的仪态太过难看，会把整盘的沙拉拆散，只挑拣其中的一部分，并发出巨大的响声。就连清司自己，也会因为无法忍受啃食的口感，而从来不碰整个的苹果。  
虽然可以接受，存在有对任何食物都一视同仁的人的事实，但是在约会的时候对盘中的东西一言不发，却仍然是少见的状况。矛盾地想知道这样的事情到底重不重要，清司停下了手中的刀叉，陷入沉思一般地，盯着对面的人。  
“……怎么了？”  
选择性地避重就轻，清司略过了自己真正想问的问题：  
“我在想……一般人约会的话，恐怕不会是这样吧？”  
同样放下了餐具，慎也逐个音节地重复着他说的话：  
“……一般人？”  
“想和理想的对象用普通的方式约会，这样的想法很奇怪吗？”  
有一些疑惑的神情，确认对方并不是在开玩笑，慎也叹了一口气，决定顺着他的话接下去说：“那么，一般人会怎么做呢？”  
“即使确实没有话可说，也要想办法找一些话来说。要是弄到冷场，基本下次就不会再见面了吧。”  
“是这样吗？”  
“比如说，从上周自己做了什么开始：一般人这个时候就会说，我上周看了某部新出的电影，觉得还不错的样子；或者，我上周一直在加班，上司是个只会刁难人的糟老头子，再这样下去就算给我加薪我也要辞职，之类的话吧？”  
“……真的吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你的上司。”  
“是六十二岁，很好相处的老太太。”  
“……然后呢？”  
“如果对方说想看电影，就会提起主演以前的片子里面好笑的桥段；如果对方对工作感兴趣，就会拿上司的假发开玩笑吧。”  
“为什么？”  
“只要约会对象笑了，就可以盯着他的眼睛看，说‘你笑起来真好看’了。”  
说完这句话，清司抬起头，凝视着对方的眼睛。并没有逃避他的眼神，只是无动于衷地回望着他，过了一会儿，慎也慢慢地提议说：  
“那还是不要说了吧？”  
“是因为你已经听腻了吗？”  
“……难道你还没有说够吗？”  
“不一样吧？毕竟，我还没有见过你高兴的样子。”

他一直没有出声，目光越过清司的面容望着后面的墙壁，和店里三两坐着的，微笑着交谈的情侣们。然后，就像什么事情都没有发生似的，把注意力回到了刚刚端上来的甜点上。透明的盘子两边，是白色的法式马卡龙。对这种甜食没有任何积极的回忆，慎也忍不住皱起了眉头。过了一会儿，他叫了清司的名字：  
“早川。”  
“嗯？”  
“不麻烦吗？”  
清楚知道对方在指什么，清司却不解地问着：“什么？”  
“……我记得那时候的事情，所以，你在演什么呢？”  
或许是因为潜台词和餐厅的背景实在格格不入，慎也没有继续说下去。在他说话的时候，又顺手拿起了餐厅提供的，取食甜点用的竹签。记忆里有戴斯被扭断颈椎的死状，在任何时候，清司都不会怀疑，他可以在下一秒把这根削尖的短木棍扎进某个人的脖子里。大脑中的某个区域因为这个想法而兴奋了起来，故意触摸了一下自己颈侧的动脉，清司这样回答道：  
“同样的话说过很多遍，跟你在一起的话，就会想试试有什么不同。”  
“结果呢？”  
“没有任何不同。”  
他一边说着，上半身抵着桌子的边缘向慎也的方向靠近了一些。而听到这样的回答，慎也的脸上露出了清司所熟悉的那种，令人不快的笑容，这让他立刻板起了脸：  
“可是，我还是不喜欢看见你现在的表情。”  
“……控制欲这么旺盛的话，活着会很累吧？”  
“可能是吧。”满不在乎地点了点头，清司接下去说：“可是，你也一样吧？”  
“跟你没有关系吧？”  
“我并不这么觉得。”仍然望着慎也的眼睛，清司打断了他接下去要说的话。也许是因为这几天已经充分地设想过现在的场景，他没有半分犹豫：“你知道吗，在法国的时候，我每天都会梦到你。”  
“……那可真是荣幸。”  
“我喜欢你。你是我的，我身体的一部分，我不想离开你。”  
好像是在思考他说的话，慎也轻轻地点了点头：  
“……哪个部分？”  
“哎？”  
听到了完全意料之外的答案，清司突然愣住了。抬起眼睫看着他的惊愕的样子，慎也重复了刚刚的问题：  
“所以我说……哪个部分？”  
依旧没有从最初的惊讶中回过神来，过了一会儿，清司忍不住按着桌子大笑起来。他笑了半天，肩膀抖得厉害，靠近他们那一桌的两位女性都投来了好奇的目光。稍微有些无奈地摇了摇头，慎也又叫住了他：“早川。”  
“嗯？”  
“别人在看了。”  
“哦。”  
“还有，这种话不适合你，下次不要说了。”

吃完饭之后，已经接近十一点了。沿着来时的路往回走，这一片附近都是佛堂，餐厅的后面就有供奉观音的寺庙。街边低矮的围墙笼着深灰色的飞檐，和从阁楼里透出来的灯光。路的拐弯处是一大片往生者的墓地，从远处能看到竖立着的佛像的背影。是香火旺盛的庙宇，每周一的时候，寺里还有例行的参禅会。隐约能闻到檀香的气味，路过夜里紧锁的大门，清司有些好奇地往院里张望了一眼。  
“以前跟别人进去过，院子里的樱花很漂亮。”  
回到灯火通明的大路上之后，他这样解释了自己的行为。  
“樱花？”  
“偶而会觉得，那样的植物开得很灿烂吧？”  
“……你接下来，是要念俳句吗？”  
知道这样的理由说不过去，清司说出了心里的实话：“经常会有人做法事，想看看今天有没有停灵而已。”  
耳边有汽车开过的声音，看到他满不在乎的神色，慎也叹了一口气，轻声评论道：  
“要是真的有那种事情，遗属会问你要精神损害赔偿的吧。”  
“死了就是死了嘛，要是不想有人来看，也不会来找和尚了吧？”  
“明明是超度往生的愿景，怎么被你说的这么糟糕。”  
“因为，如果有天国和地狱的话，考虑到近现代物种灭绝的速度，都应该像野生动物园一样才对吧？根据宗教的定义，那边也不会有现代武器和高科技的存在，所以，人类的魂灵肯定会被猛兽追着跑吧？”  
心里并不愿意接受这样的说法，慎也没有出声。他们走过亮着的霓虹灯牌，又回到了已经变得空旷的停车场里。清司银色的SUV就停在附近不远，上车之后，观察着慎也从背后扣上安全带扣的习惯，他有了一些模糊的猜想。并没有对此多说什么，放好公文包之后，清司又打开了车内的顶灯，接着一动不动地坐在驾驶座上，“那么，我有机会送你回家吗？”  
早就猜到了他是打着这样的主意，慎也只是盯着前面的挡风玻璃，再次无可奈何地叹息说：“轮胎的事情……是为了这个吗？”  
“啊。那天早上醒过来，发现你居然不在了的时候我就在想，下次见到你，无论如何都要知道你住哪里。”  
“……两个轮胎都要换的话，修车会很麻烦。”  
“偶尔也坐一下地铁吧。”朝他眨了眨眼，清司又露出了微笑，“如果实在没有办法，请给我打电话，我会替你送车胎过来的。”  
“你……”  
“嘘。”  
用食指贴着慎也的嘴唇，清司做了一个噤声的动作，他感觉到对方的身体因此变得僵硬，却还是毫无保留地接受了自己的亲吻。带着前所未有的愉快心情，他最后拥抱了一下眼前的人，然后发动了车子的引擎。


	13. Chapter 13

“那个老太婆，居然还活着吗？”  
等到清司跟电话那头的优纪子结束了交谈，趴在酒店浅色床单上的池田美波这样抱怨说。  
跟她的好友优纪子相比，美波的脸孔要逊色一些，但她比优纪子高上不少，身量又同样纤细，所以在许多人看来，她比优纪子更加具有性吸引力。凝视着她暴露在空气中的腰臀曲线，清司懒洋洋地倚着背后的枕头：“……这可真不像是对朋友的母亲说的话啊。”  
“就是因为是朋友嘛。”翻过身露出了自己洁白的胸脯，美波的话里有半真半假的担忧：“天天看着优纪子为了自己帮不上忙的事情担心自责，才会有这种想法呀。”  
“那也不需要管幸子阿姨叫老太婆吧？”  
“幸子阿姨幸子阿姨的，本来就是个控制欲超强的老太婆，说的还真像那么回事呀……”  
嘴里说着这样的话，美波的脸上却带着微笑，她摊开左手，仔细观察着下午刚做好的指甲：“那个差劲的老女人，平时对家里的男人言听计从，优纪子的事情却不管什么都要横插一脚……去哪个学校交什么样的朋友，最夸张的时候，就连她约会的时候穿什么裙子都要评头品足。想到优纪子有这样的妈妈，我就忍不住替她可怜。”  
虽然优纪子并不会为了这样的事情跟他诉苦，但几次短暂的见面之后，清司的心里对幸子的为人有着十分类似的判断。想象了一下那个女人对着无法反抗的女儿发号施令的样子，他不耐烦地皱了一下眉头，却虚情假意地说：“她看起来，倒不像是那样的人。”  
一边抚摸着清司的脸颊，美波主动把头枕着他的胸口：“那是因为你是男人吧，又是她心里女儿的理想对象……我当年第一次去优纪子家里的时候，她可没少给我脸色看。”  
对女儿的朋友心存警惕的父母应该并不少，但美波隐约能感觉到，幸子对自己的敌意，是从她知道了自己并不是东京人，父母都生活在北方老家开始的。好在，优纪子并没有因此疏远朋友，但最初的不愉快感已然种下了种子，并通过生活中的琐事被不断浇灌而枝繁叶茂了。  
抚摸着她裸露的肩膀，清司却笑着说：  
“你是因为这个，才对幸子阿姨有偏见吧？”  
“我才没有那么小气呢。”带着一点赌气的嗓音，美波忍不住反驳说：“只是，如果换了是我，明知道自己的身体状况已经这样了，肯定会想在最后的日子里好好陪伴家人，哪里又会忍心整天看着优纪子那么为难的样子呢？”  
嘴上说着关心朋友的话，内心却希望她的母亲赶紧去死，就算是站在朋友的立场上才有的想法，恐怕还是无法被一般人所接受的。虽然在某种程度上，清司同意她的看法，但他还是下意识地去思考，到底这样的判断是纯粹出于理性的结果，还是被个人好恶所操控的诅咒呢？  
再加上，他们两个现在这种关系，似乎都不是能够公开声称，自己是为了优纪子好的立场。  
努力想理清楚其中的逻辑，清司说出了自己的疑问：“那么……你现在做的事情呢？”  
“那可不一样……我又不想和你结婚。”多少有一点不高兴，美波戳了一下他的胳膊：“而且，本来就是我先认识的你，优纪子又不是不知道。”  
确实，在两个女人之间，是性格开朗大方的美波先跟清司结识的。只不过在他们若即若离地交往了两个月之后，优纪子接受了清司的追求，并主动宣布了正在公开交往的事实。本以为美波会因为这件事情生气，但她却好像完全不在意似的，仍然跟这对可以说是双重背叛了她的情侣保持来往。  
对此，美波曾经的理由是这样的：“是因为……我太了解她了吧？”  
“只要男朋友不娶别的女人，以优纪子的性格就会接受。哪怕是结婚以后，主人在外面拈花惹草也不是什么大不了的事情。就算她嘴上不会说的这么明白，心里肯定就是这么想的。如果不是抱着这种心态，她大概根本就不会跟你在一起吧？”  
清司对优纪子的了解，使他对这段话的真实性产生了怀疑。不过，反正三个人之间谁都不会把现在的状况主动挑明，而他也没有不和两方维持关系的理由，就算将来有一天优纪子会因为知道了这件事大吵大闹，也不是他目前需要担心的问题。  
“……可我还是不明白，为什么你会选优纪子呢？”  
躺在他的臂弯里，美波小声地嘟囔着：“明明我也不是很差吧。跟我在一起的时候却想着别的女人……要不是那个人是优纪子，可真是伤害自尊啊。”  
“也许是因为，她更适合结婚吧？”  
抚摸着美波栗色的长发，清司用开玩笑的口吻回答道。  
“切。”  
虽然美波并没有对此多说什么，但是，她似乎牢牢的记住了这个答复。一直到清司以第二天的工作为借口穿上衣服准备离开，告别之前，她又突然问道：“……所以，你会跟优纪子结婚吧？”  
最后对着镜子确认自己身上没有留下痕迹，在倒影里，清司看到了美波脸上一闪而过的认真表情，好像全然无所觉似的，清司转过头问她：“为什么？”  
“因为……她确实是个适合结婚的好女人呀。”有一点不好意思的，美波说出了这样的话。很难确认这是不是出自她的真心，清司再次笑着回答了她：  
“那么，为什么不呢？”

从酒店的后门出来，清司习惯性地点燃了一根香烟。他并没有抽烟的习惯，曾经被优纪子询问的时候，做出过“是为了给同事行方便”的解释。美波总是会用味道很重的檀香调香水，为了掩盖那样的味道，他特地选择站到了逆风的屋檐底下。  
四周都是同样规模的高楼，在钢筋铁骨的森林里面，穿着和钢铁同样色彩衣服的人类有着变色龙一样绝佳的隐蔽性，也许是因为这种理由，清司对这一片的酒店总是情有独钟。他等到一根烟完全烧完，又对着手表确认了一下时间，这才朝着几条街外的停车场走去。  
他经过一片居酒屋和小餐馆环绕的店铺街，快要拐弯的时候，一个熟悉的脸孔，从前面的招牌底下迎面走了过来。  
是优纪子的哥哥正人，作为刑警，他老是穿着一成不变的古旧西装。走在他身边的是一个二十多岁的年轻人，根据他们交流的方式，清司猜测那大概是他警察署的拍档。对方毫无疑问也已经注意到了自己的存在，实在没有办法假装视而不见，清司保持着原来的步速，一边在脑海中思考着可能的对策。  
如果记忆准确，正人是上野署的刑警，这一片自然不会是他的管辖区。也许是有什么案子的背景调查，又或者只是单纯的和朋友出来联谊。已经接近半夜了，后者的可能性自然会更高一点，但光从正人那张死板板的脸上，实在是很难找到足够的线索支持这样的判断。  
“早川先生。”  
在相距五米左右的地方，那个年轻的男人停下了脚步，正人单独走了过来。好像还是第一次，两个人在优纪子不在的场合见到对方。令清司没有想到的是，他居然对自己使用了敬称。努力挤出了惶恐的微笑，他礼节性地摆了摆手：  
“不敢当不敢当……您还是叫我清司吧。”  
并没有马上给出回答，就好像在仔细观察着他的表情变化似的，过了好一会儿，正人才慢吞吞地说：  
“嗯……您在这里干什么呢？”  
对方是警察，对自己多半也没什么好印象，太过容易查证的谎言估计会马上被揭穿。假装难为情地笑了一下，清司低下头去，有些局促地说：  
“工作上遇到了一点麻烦，没有头绪所以一个人出来喝闷酒。”  
“你们的工作可真是辛苦。”  
“你们也是啊。都这么晚了，是还在查案子吗？”  
“署里搞的联谊会而已。同事好像有点喝多了，正好送他回家。”  
“您也偶尔放松一下不好吗？”  
“最近辖区很太平，刑事科都没有什么事情做。倒是先生您，很头疼的话，不如找优纪子聊聊天吧？”  
以自己跟优纪子的关系，恐怕正人越是对他恭敬和礼貌，内心的提防和警惕性就越高。被他那双和在审讯室里逼问自己的法国警察一般无二的眼睛盯着，清司的心里充满了厌烦，他一边希望着这样的对话能够赶快结束，一边干巴巴地笑了两声：  
“哈哈……让她知道我在为了这种事情犯愁也太丢脸了吧？”  
“怎么会呢，她可是一直在等你的电话。只要是你说的话，不管是什么她都会很高兴地听着的。”  
“让她这么担心可真是不好意思。等这一阵忙过了，我一定会抽时间多陪她的。”  
“那就再好不过了。”说完之后，正人简短地点了一下头，眼神却始终没有从清司的脸上移开。随后，他又像完全不经意似的问道：  
“说起来，先生平时，都会去哪里喝酒呢？”  
随便说一个地方的话，多半他下一秒就会跑到别人店里询问自己的不在场证明。由衷地感觉到天下的警察都一样的难缠，清司同样用上了闲聊的口吻：  
“啊……是朋友的店，酒店顶层的酒廊，可以看到东京铁塔的好地方。您想去的话，可以提我的名字，应该会有优惠吧。”  
沿着他所指的方向看过去，是整片区域最高的几座楼之一。意识到清司指的是什么地方，正人收回了目光，面不改色地接下去说：  
“我想依靠警察署的月薪，多半优惠之后也还是付不起那里的酒水吧……但还是多谢了。”  
“哪里的话。”  
自己在闲暇时间根本滴酒不沾，但因为跟优纪子吃饭的时候并不会表现出来，正人自然也不可能知道。推测他平时做事的方法，多半也不会莽撞到跑去那种地方掏出警员证威胁服务生。不过，他心底里对自己的怀疑也绝不可能就此打消。巴不得他为了这种无聊的事情越头痛越好，两个人又心怀鬼胎地寒暄了几句，清司就主动告别了。  
他走出好长一段，回头正人还在原地跟拍档商量着什么。就他们说话时的肢体距离来看，两个人的感情似乎相当不错。毕竟印象中，只要提起这位严肃的哥哥，优纪子就从来没有露出过笑脸。而以男性为主导的警察署的工作环境，居然能使这样的人接受后辈跟自己勾肩搭背地说话。饶有兴趣地观察着这一幕，而与此同时，就像是感受到了清司的目光，正人也向着他的方向转动了头颅。  
没有胆怯地跟他对视着，同时开始移动双腿，沿着来时的路走了回去。路过略带惊讶的两人，边做出了如下的解释：“……我刚刚想，明明喝了酒，最好还是不要开车吧。两位警察先生都已经知道了，万一弄出什么事故，可就怎么都说不清楚了。”

一路走到附近的新桥站，已经是最末的两班车了，上层的通道里只有稀稀落落的几个人。对着中央的线路运行图确认了一下行程，又对照了一下指示牌上的时间，清司犹豫了一下，随后坐上了往西边去的银座线。  
如果回家的话，可以在两站之后换成目黑方向的南北线。但是，他一路坐到了涉谷，并在之后换乘了继续向西的井之头线。目的地的站台似乎只有这一条线路经过，之前开车来的时候没有注意，在逐渐减速的电车上，却能够看到两面的住宅没有熄灭的灯，把黑夜里练成一片的植被阴影映出了一点本来的颜色。相比之下，自家附近，明明同样穿过住宅区的多摩川站，却因为前方的湖水和入站前两侧包裹的铁皮，从来无法给他带来类似的实感。  
下车之后，春夜里的寒风从外套的缝隙里倒灌了进来。沿着出站的阶梯来到自己走过的道路上，清司拿出了电话，拨通了一个保存在他记忆里的号码。  
三声提示音之后，从那一边传来了夜间搞笑节目的声音。捂住话筒的位置盖住最后一班列车驶过的轰鸣，清司高兴地问道：“怎么……你还有这种爱好吗？”  
“……发生什么事了吗？”  
从横跨溪流的窄桥上走过，前面是一片白色的公寓房，路边的便利店还开着。想象着对方这个时候的样子，清司诚实地说出了他此时唯一能想到的理由：  
“嗯……我想你了。”  
“这话听着可真轻浮。”  
“可是我真的想你了。”  
电话那边的人没有说话，然后，用带着疑惑的声音，他平静地问道：  
“所以，你想要我做什么呢？”  
“给我唱首歌吧？”  
“……你是在开玩笑吧？”  
对清司自己而言也是拖延时间的信口胡说，可慎也真实感到为难的反应，让他忍不住想把这个话题继续下去。刻意压低了嗓音，学着旁人撒娇的口吻，他耐心地请求着：  
“我明明就很认真吧？呐……什么都行，只要你会的就好。”  
“我要是不会呢？”  
“那就现在开始学嘛。不管怎么样我都想听。”  
“我真的不会。”  
“摇篮曲呢？”  
“忘记了。”  
“‘樱花’也行。”  
“那么可怕的东西，听了会睡不着的吧。”  
算是意料之中的反应，清司笑出了声。沿着小路走到底，路灯的灯光照到的地方，已经可以看见那栋房子的轮廓了。原地调整了一下迫切的心情，他假作严肃地埋怨说：  
“就算是真话，也不要这么直白地说出来吧。”  
“你是办公室哲学知道得太多了吗？”  
“哇……真过分。”  
“不要随便学那种口气说话。”  
上次来的时候，清司并没有留宿的打算，所以连车门都没有打开。曾经跟慎也抱怨过的门牌署名的问题，到现在也还是没有改。站在栅栏外向里面望，遮光窗帘把屋子里的情况遮的严严实实。自己都不明白为什么会心跳加速，食指摸到了对讲机的按钮，却只是悬在上方，没有办法按下去。用力地深呼吸了两次，他再一次说出了那句话：  
“我想见你。”  
“……我知道了。”  
“所以，请给我开门好吗？”


	14. Chapter 14

出现在门后面的慎也，穿着普通的灰色T恤，和蓝色的运动长裤.他的头发还没有干透，领口有一点深色的水迹。屋里没有开电暖，脱掉外套之后，清司隐约感觉到了初春的寒意。随意地把自己扔到沙发上，他扫视了一遍四周略显陈旧的装潢，目光停留在了身旁草率摆放着的薄被上。  
室内灯不是很明亮，闪着幽光的电视里，形容并不算丑陋的艺人正在拿自己没有修整好的眉毛开玩笑。伴随着背景里哄堂大笑的音效，清司的眉头皱了起来：  
“在这里睡觉，可是会着凉的。”  
“嗯。”打开了热空调的取暖，慎也隔着桌几递给他一杯茶：  
“你的车呢？”  
通过把手触摸着他的手指，接过茶杯顺便放到桌上，清司牢牢地抓住了他的手腕：  
“坐末班电车过来的话，你就没有理由赶我回去了吧？”  
“……要是没有人在呢？”  
“那就在门口等到你回来好了。”  
“那更可能会着凉吧？”  
“能让你担心的话，不是更好吗？”  
仿佛是在确认对方说话时的神色，两个人的目光交汇了。直直地看着清司眼睛里热忱的光芒，慎也叹了一口气，然后，他按住了对方的肩膀，覆在他身体上方吻住了他的嘴唇。他不太擅长接吻的技巧，却可以保持很长时间的呼吸，沙发的海绵承受不住两个成年男性的体重，在换气的间隙，清司感觉到自己的身体不断地往下陷。从没有体验过这样被动的局面，一边沿着上衣的边缘抚摸着慎也的腰侧，他用左手臂撑起了上半身，迷惑地思考着接下来应该做的事情。  
……他想让我继续吗？  
过来的时候完全没有抱着那样的打算，可对方主动的话，自己似乎也没有拒绝的道理。  
说起来，两个人之间毕竟曾有过那样的过去，恐怕他记得比自己还要清楚；真正论体力而言，自己也绝对没有办法强迫他，偏偏这种时候，这个人却能够像毫不在意似的任由他为所欲为。脑海中浮现出对方曾经哭泣着请求自己了断他生命的画面，有一些烦躁的，清司结束了这个吻。  
“你喜欢我吗？”  
“……？”  
眼睛里满是怀疑的神色，慎也慢慢地站了起来，自上而下地跟他对视着。确信自己已经得到了答案，清司心里的困惑反而加倍了：“除了这样的假设，我实在想不到什么其他的理由，还能够让你选择接受我。”  
“你在意那种事情吗？”  
“一般的交往对象，都会有希望我能满足他们需求的地方，做不到的话，他们多半会不高兴的。如果这个时候我还没有想跟他们分手，事情就会变得很复杂。”  
“只要你不想的话，别人都没有办法摆脱你吗？”品味着他话里的暗示，慎也苦笑着摇了摇头：“……这种话，亏你还能随口说的出来。”  
“可能吧？不过我从来就是那样糟糕的人类，你又不是现在才知道。”  
“啊。我只是以为，这边的环境会多少让你收敛一点。”  
“一般只有我让别人收敛一点的机会比较多吧？虽然偶尔也会有那种情况，可见到你的话，就没有办法对你说假话。”  
“……谢谢。”  
“今天本来准备回家，可是在路上却遇到了很讨厌的家伙。然后就想着，如果早上起来见到的第一个人是你就好了……所以，就很冒昧地走了过来。”  
如果一个人对自己没有期待，自然也就意味着，他没有任何可以被利用的弱点。天性注定清司无法安于现状，可逻辑的某个层面正在提醒他，假设对方曾经对自己有过期待，此刻能够催生热切和渴望的神经冲动恐怕都不会存在。忍不住会为这样根本性的矛盾感到困扰，让清司整个晚上，都陷进了难以入睡的深渊。而等他醒来的时候，本来应该躺在他身边的人却又不见了。

手表上显示的时间是八点刚过，窗外是黯淡的，见不到阳光的早晨。卧室是传统的和室，虽然地上铺设的榻榻米都换过新，可古早的墙饰，仍然昭示着这间屋子的年龄。封闭了一个晚上，边边角角甚至散发出了潮湿的霉味，但能够看到的空间里，却都收拾得异常干净。拉开墙上的移门，后面的储物柜近乎都是空的，只有右侧的几个格子里，整齐地摆放着几件衣服，连同左侧悬挂着的外套，全都是死气沉沉的灰色和黑色。它们像商场售货处的样品那样被叠成了方块的形状，大概估计一下，似乎都没有办法填满一个大号的行李箱。随手打开几个抽屉，里面也只有稀稀落落的几张收据。用相片记录下签名的部分，清司甚至没有费心把东西恢复原状，只是随便地合上门就转身下楼了。  
客厅和厨房是相连的，除了表面能够见到的家具，整个一层都和楼上差不多空旷。厨房的料理台上有干掉的水渍，一边放着煮咖啡用的摩卡壶，和几个平常大小的杯子。上方的柜子里只有方糖和盐，大批结了水垢的厨具堆放在最高处。冰箱里是水，几个鸡蛋，和比健身餐还要单调的蔬菜。甚至连背后的垃圾箱都是接近空的，里面只有不久前倒进去的，仍然湿润的咖啡渣。  
本来就好像是给旅行者暂住的出租屋那样的地方，住客更是连半点个人的痕迹都不肯留下的话，就是说他会抛下这些东西，孤身一人就此搬家，似乎也不是没有这样的可能。  
通常情况下，恐惧往往都来源于失去控制。常人心里只要有一点鬼神的影子，就会因为清楚自己不可能凌驾于未知之上，而对他们心存畏惧。恐怕此刻，自己心里不安的臆断，也是那样失败的产物。  
强压下从头部传来的胀痛感，清司仔细地审视着屋子里的摆设，然后，他拉开了电视下面的木柜。  
只要不是完全和社会隔绝的人类，终究还是会留下一点纸质的线索。堆放在电器使用说明书旁边的，是一些用法文书写的文件，从和英文的词源相似的单词推断，是和军队服役相关的证明。法兰西共和国从两个世纪之前就有招收外籍人士替他们卖命的传统，过去背景检查不严的时候，曾被称为是汇聚了亡命之徒的部队，或者说，是离清司认知状态中的文明社会距离极为遥远的组织。根据上面手写的年限，是一共历经了十年的军事训练，一直到接近三年前才结束，而几个月之后，两个人就在那样的情况下见面了。  
训练的证明上并没有个人的相关资料，好在护照就在下面，可一月一号的出生日期，就和端正书写着的姓名一样可疑。虽然不能排除巧合的可能性，只不过，联系到他们当初认识的时候，慎也的精神状态，清司只觉得这本具有最高法律效益的身份证明上每个字都不值得相信。  
再说……他那个时候，满二十岁了吗？  
盯着一开始的入伍时间再三确认，与此同时，清司听到了玄关传来的开门声。粗暴地合上了柜门，他不愉快回头问道：“你去哪里了？”  
并不意外他已经醒了，隔空扔过来一支带着包装的牙刷，对方简短地回答了他：  
“……便利店。”  
“我还以为，你临时搬家了。”  
“在东京找房子可不容易。”  
因为清司并没有想过要掩盖罪证，有心比照的话，到处都是翻找过的痕迹。心中难以确定对方有没有预料到自己会这么做，却知道他多半不会认真地和自己生气，索性就有恃无恐地站在原地。就这么僵持了一阵，慎也的眼神落到了他手中的东西上：  
“不想解释一下吗？”  
“啊。”理直气壮地举起了抓着的文件，清司指了一下纸张上面印着的，象征编制的徽章：“你去那种地方干什么？”  
无声地张开了嘴，过了一会儿，慎也摇了摇头，无可奈何地笑出了声：  
“不要随便这样翻别人的东西，换了其他人会不高兴的。”  
“平常不会被发现的。而且，你还没有回答我的问题。”  
“……到必须正式工作的年纪了，才发现自己什么都不会，去碰碰运气罢了。”  
“那也一定有别的办法吧？干嘛对自己那么刻薄。”  
“……你那么讨厌法国人吗？”  
“你知道我不是在说那个吧？”  
“嗯。饿了吗？”  
面无表情地答应着，慎也示意了一下桌上的三明治和饭团。不满意总是被这样转移话题，清司走了过去，从后面抱住了他：“比起那种事情，跟我讲讲你过去的事情吧？”  
“……过去？”  
“我们是在交往吧？跟别人交往的话，不应该和对方坦白吗？”  
“那不如先从你自己开始吧？”  
“跟你说了那种话，多半就完蛋了吧。”  
想要跟别人长久地维持关系，和诚恳与否到底有没有关系呢？自己最真实的一面，在他面前本来就无所遁形，可如果要清司大剌剌地讲述自己的家庭关系，以及和前任们分手的理由，似乎又太过缺乏考虑。再说，也很难想象慎也会有兴趣坐着听完整个故事，只是为了证实一些他早就已经知道的事实。跟其他人更是这样，如果清司选择长期维系自己愿意展示给旁人的面具，恐怕真的和某个人结婚生子，步入所谓正确的人生阶段也并不是什么难事。只不过，当家庭都没有办法成为最真实的角落，婚姻和亲情自然也只是社会性的谎言。为了使自己看起来不孤独而扼杀天性，在繁衍的需求下，却成了大多数人会选择的道路。倘若明明看穿了这个骗局，还要不可避免地做出错误的选择，人类这种生物是不是太悲哀了呢？  
想到这里，清司收紧了环着对方腰间的双臂：“不过，如果是你真的想听，我也只有照实说吧。”  
“……现在说没有兴趣，还来得及吗？”  
“亏我还做好了自我剖白的心理准备。”  
“以前那一次还不够吗？还是你想告诉我，自己根本不是人类？”  
“嗯……不是很好吗？”被这个新奇的说法所启发，一边舔吻着他的颈侧，清司用潮湿的声音模糊地贴在他耳边说：“如果是食肉动物，就会先从这里下口。”  
“那至少请变回原来的样子吧。以人形的咬合力，伤口会很难看的。”

可以变成野兽的话，做着类似的事情，是会更加因为嗜血的本性而感到战栗，还是会因为挑战性降低而失去兴奋感呢？房间的四面都密不透光，两个人索性就在沙发上做了一次，之后又纠缠到了浴室里。单腿的站姿难以借力，到最后，慎也只能全力攀附着他的肩背，才不会被冲撞得滑落下去。在朦胧的水雾里，清司隐约觉得，自己见到了他背后即将张开的翅膀，可伸手去摸的时候，只有一团燥热的水纹，从掌心连续不断地落到地上。  
他想，从自己身上得到什么呢？  
结束之后，慎也一个人留在了里面。换好衣服，清司坐在餐桌旁，聆听着一直没有断绝的水声，逐渐陷入了沉思。  
突然，对讲机的门铃响了起来。


	15. Chapter 15

拉开大门站在纱里奈面前的，是完全陌生的男人。  
大约三十多岁，长相十分出色，一般情况下都会使人不自觉放下防备心的男性，带着探究的神色盯着纱里奈的脸孔。面对少女局促的回应，那张精明的脸孔上绽开了笑容：  
“你好。”  
不知道为什么，对方看似真诚的笑容，却令纱里奈感觉到了一丝奇特的阴郁感，故而不自觉地后退了一步，差一点踏空了向下的台阶。对方眼疾手快地扶住了她的胳膊，意识到自己的失礼，纱里奈抓紧了手中精心扎好袋口的黄油饼干，有些结结巴巴地开口了：  
“谢谢……”  
对方很快地松开了手，却并没有主动拉开两人之间的距离。他维持着刚才的笑脸，更密切地注视着她的眼睛：“不客气……请小心脚下。”  
为了避开他的视线，纱里奈躲闪着看向别的地方，却因此注意到了对方身上穿着的衣服。虽然是随处可见的日常装扮，但她可以肯定，这间屋子的主人有完全相同的款式，只是因为眼前这个男人跟他身量相仿，才无法完全确认是不是同一件。  
他们是什么关系呢？  
已经快中午了，从昨晚那个人回来之后，院子里的车子到现在都没有开出去。也就是说，他现在应该还在家里。尽管今天是周末，这样的事情，却好像还是第一次发生。  
在春假里，纱里奈报了短期的烹饪培训班。她带过来的饼干是自己裱花课的课后实践，本来是要留给说好会回家陪她吃饭的父亲的饭后甜点。但是在约定的时间里，父亲始终没有出现。不想一个人面对桌上两个人的午餐，她生气地收拾着厨具，又不小心被清洗烤盘的热水烫到了手指，一边委屈而失望地抱怨着，这才从窗口注意到了邻居家的反常现象。  
该不会是病了吧？  
如果可以分享男性脆弱的一面，两个人之间的关系就会更进一步。但如果他没有生病的话，叫过来陪自己吃饭似乎也不错。因为对方生性冷淡，出出入入也从没有异性的影子，是以纱里奈从来没有想过，房间里可能会有第二个人的存在。

“……你来找慎也吗？”  
“哎？”  
突然从回忆中被打断，纱里奈睁大了眼睛。简直就像是在嘲笑她的反应似的，那个男人露出了更深的笑意：“他在洗澡，要进来坐吗？”  
带着愈发灿烂的笑容，对方说着邀请她进屋的话，可身体却一动不动。可就算他发自真心，光是这个人脸孔上隐藏的威胁性，就足够叫纱里奈不敢答应了。犹豫着拒绝的措辞，她试图越过男人的身体向屋内张望，这个时候，一个熟悉的声音从里面传了出来：  
“……早川。”  
他确实刚刚洗完澡，可除了空气里潮湿的水汽，纱里奈一眼看到了他右侧锁骨上的齿痕，原本只是稍微有些发烫的脸颊，因此飞快地变得通红。而被叫作早川的男人却笑出了声，接着，就像对纱里奈的存在视而不见似的，他搂住了慎也的肩膀，嘴唇紧贴着他的耳边说了一句什么。  
“那个人……是谁啊？”  
男人离开之后，心里更加泄气的纱里奈，用非常不愉快的口吻问道。  
“以前认识的朋友。”  
“朋友？”  
或许是有轻微洁癖的缘故，平时的慎也身上会有温和的消毒水味，现在却闻不到了，取而代之的是被热水浸泡过的，海盐沐浴露的气味。他弯下腰，像往常一样把身体放到可以和纱里奈平视的高度，却隐约带着焦虑地开口问她：“……发生什么事了吗？”  
你们睡过了吧？  
压抑着把显而易见的推论脱口而出的冲动，纱里奈没好气地瞪了回去。然而，对方领口若隐若现的红痕，就像高速闪烁的霓虹灯一样刺眼。过了好一会儿，她破灭的少女心才慢慢得到平复，差一点把表层的花纹捏碎，她把那袋饼干塞到了慎也手里：  
“今天早上做的作业，一个人吃不完，随便分一点给你。”  
先前就在电话里跟他说过了烹饪班的事情，所以慎也只是点了点头：“谢谢。”  
明明自己有什么心事都会主动地和他分享，怎么说都可以称得上是交心的好朋友的关系，却连有了交往对象这种事情都要瞒着她——完全忘记了是自己死缠烂打要来了电话号码，并且单方面把对方当成树洞的事实，纱里奈理直气壮地因为被不公平对待而找到了新的生气理由。继续气势汹汹地瞪着自己的邻居，她酸溜溜地补充道：  
“……其实还有做多了的咖喱，不过你多半没空吧。”  
“嗯。我等一下要出去。”  
这种借口，简直就跟真弥子用社团活动来掩饰自己要出去约会的行为一样敷衍，想到这里，纱里奈从鼻子里发出了“哼”的气声：  
“出去干什么？”  
因为她的疑问皱起了眉头，然后，仿佛是在暗示着什么似的，慎也回头看了一眼客厅的方向。

“你可没跟我说过，自己有这么漂亮的小女朋友。”纱里奈走后，清司笑嘻嘻地打开了被扔在桌上的饼干尝了一口，“啊……焦糖口味的。  
“她住在隔壁。”  
对于慎也而言，这恐怕已经可以是难得认真的解释了。加上他之前丝毫没有抗拒在少女面前的暧昧举动，几乎已经完全打消了清司想要追根究底的打算。但是，并不愿意就这么放弃一个可以拿来取笑对方的话题，他偏过头，得寸进尺地问着：  
“可她确实喜欢你吧？”  
“也许吧……不是我也是别人，是谁都可以。”  
或许是因为身体还使不上力气，他看起来多少有些疲惫，后背完全陷进了柔软的扶手椅里。就这样注视着他柔和下来的侧脸，清司突然想起了一件过去的事情：  
“说起来，你那个时候，去哪里了？”  
缓缓睁开眼睛，慎也疑惑地看向他：“……那个时候？”  
“在法国的时候。”  
“那个时候怎么了？”  
为了显得尽可能诚恳，清司半垂下头颅，假做是从回忆里找寻出了踪迹，来证明他接下来的话：  
“……我试过去找你，可不管我怎么问，那群警察都不肯告诉我。”  
然而，就像是完全看穿了他话里的谎言，慎也一动不动地回望着他。过了好一会儿，他勉强地牵动了一下嘴角，似乎马上就要微笑，最后却长长地吐出了一口气：  
“那之后不久，就离开了法国。”  
“一直在东京吗？”  
“……叙利亚。”  
“哎？”  
“我去了叙利亚，在那里呆了十八个月。”  
是不是在自己没有察觉的时候，脸上出现了惊愕的表情呢？考虑到早上发现的事实，现在他所听到的，确实不能算是意料之外的答案。可这样轻率地把自己从一个陷阱里托付到另一个陷阱之中的选择，才是让清司感觉到不适的根源。而且，他发现自己很难冷静地看待这个问题。  
“……为什么？”  
“那时候很缺钱，正好有个赚钱的机会。”  
假如一个人连生命都可以随便舍弃，金钱于他而言的意义恐怕也稀薄得可怜。明明是显而易见的逻辑错误，却因为某种更加显而易见的缘由，变成了无法出口的禁忌之语。在世情小说里，常有男主角为病重的家庭成员筹措医疗费以身犯险的情节，可就算是此刻突然出现缠绵病榻，亟待手术的孩童，也无法清洗这个故事里的矛盾之处。  
凭空幻想了一下眼前这个人怀抱着身患绝症的私生子的画面，清司反倒笑出了声：  
“真的？只是这样而已？”  
“只是这样什么的，说的太轻松了吧？”  
“啊。我还以为，那个原因会和我有关呢。”  
“一个人会做出的选择，通常都只跟他对将来的期望有关，一定要说是因为别人，未免也太不负责任。”  
“我倒是觉得，每个人都应该自己的人生负责这种话，不过就是有些天生命好的人编出来的谎话。只有这样，他们才不用对全社会解释，为什么自己可以拥有随随便便把大部分人的人生搞得一塌糊涂的权力。”  
“可对于大部分人来说，接受自己应该负责的谎话，恐怕要比承认现实无法被改变要来的容易的多吧。”  
“是这样吗？”  
“……嗯。因为是自己的选择，不管结果多糟糕都是自己的错，就不会浪费时间去憎恨规则和命运，再把自己搞进更悲惨的境地了。”  
虽然仔细地聆听着对方的解释，但光从清司脸上的神色，就可以看出他对这样的理论实在不屑一顾，面对慎也完全置身事外的口吻，他也并没有试图掩饰自己的情感偏向：  
“如果是别人的问题，想办法利用规则，把自己没有的东西都抢回来才对吧？”  
“啊。只要可以做到，又不会因为办不到而整天抱怨的话，多半这么想才是对的吧。”  
“所以呢？”  
“……所以？”  
“如果人类做出的选择不可避免要和其他人扯上关系，你离开法国，到底是不是因为我那个时候做过的事情？”  
好像是在思考他说的话，又像是在回忆已经变得遥远的经历，慎也的眉尾低垂着。接着他摇了摇头，消极地否认了这样的说法：  
“不，那跟你，没有关系。”


	16. Chapter 16

昭和六十一年秋天一个寻常的黄昏，三桥耕一一个人走在新泻县十日町市的一条狭窄的小道上。已经是十月末了，夜晚的气温经常会降到接近零度。随着太阳的轮廓逐渐西沉到地平线的下方，原本通红的天际开始泛白，带来一丝隐约的寒意。屈服于对寒冷的恐惧，耕一裹紧了身上泛灰的外套，脚下的步伐也不由得加快了。  
这条路一直通向铁路沿线，两边都是大片的农田，和稀稀落落搭起来的，简陋的屋棚。如果彻底失去日光的庇荫，这一片就会陷入只有树影和风声的死寂。而跨过信浓川的河岸再向前走，就会进入到人口更密集的居住区，此时已经三三两两地亮起了灯。在公路三岔口的拐角处，时常能听到火车通过时铁轨铿锵作响的地方的，是耕一打工的饮食店，门口草草地挂着歇业中的木制招牌。  
今天是惯常休息和盘点的日子，这个时间店里应该只有住在二楼的店主谷口光行本人。走近岔道口，却有两个人从屋后的小巷子里一前一后地走出来，其中一个是同为打工者的小岛晴男。尤其不想被这个家伙知道自己前来的理由，耕一匆忙地躲进了一旁小楼的阴影里。  
“每次都跟说好的不一样，他可真有一套！”  
“还在旁人的屋顶下呢，你说话小心一点。”  
小岛似乎在抱怨着什么，不过只要他开口，就总有一半的时间在抱怨。也算是对他有了一定了解，耕一没有太把这件事情放在心上，确认他们往另一个方向远去了，他绕到后门的位置，准备爬上唯一能通向二楼的台阶。  
这个时候，二楼的窗户突然被打开了，谷口的脑袋从屋里探了出来。  
当年的谷口大约是三十多岁年纪，他身材矮小，浑身上下却都长满了结实的肌肉。或许是因为脸上纵横的法令纹，他看起来总是脸色阴沉，偶尔闲聊说笑，笑声也是尖利刺耳，叫人没来由的心慌。他自称老家在山形县，说话的腔调也确实和本地人稍有不同。想来他不过三十多岁，在本地又没有家庭支援，能够盘下一家店面的资本，町内都传说是长冈那边一个年迈的女人心甘情愿掏给他的零花钱。但由于种种显而易见的原因，在许多人看来，谷口暗地里给某个人当了面首的故事，远不如说他曾经身为暴力团的成员，以飞车抢夺发家更有信服力。  
不考虑这些流言蜚语，只作为雇主的话，谷口其实是个不错的上司。不过此时此刻，当这张阴沉的脸孔突然出现在自己正上方的时候，耕一还是不可避免地被吓了一大跳。  
“三桥！”

现在看来，那或许是恶魔的呼唤也不一定。  
因为自幼家境贫寒，还在高中的时候，耕一就四处外出打工，东一份西一份地赚自己的生活费了。也许正是太渴望财富，他染上了赌博的恶习。一开始只是小打小闹，稍微尝到甜头之后就越陷越深，最后甚至将自己整月的收入都白白扔进去，还欠下了不少外债。去找谷口的那天下午，债主刚刚下了最后通牒——“还不上钱的话就先用手指来抵吧”，用映画里演出的那种浮夸的凶恶嘴脸，魁梧的打手这样说道。  
可是，如果那天谷口没有出现，自己也可能会在门前犹豫，转而选择回家和父母说出实情。严苛的父亲固然会打他一顿，可就算卖掉家产再填补亏空，他们也一定不会抛弃自己的儿子。  
那样的话，自己的人生又会走向什么样的道路呢？  
只不过，十九岁的三桥耕一并没有仔细思考和分辨的机会，当他怯懦地和谷口提出借钱的请求时，对方以他人生中从未遇见过的，最温和的长辈的姿态询问道：  
“怎么了三桥，最近手头很紧吗？”  
“啊……遇到了一点私事。”  
“那样的话，我有个赚钱的大买卖，你想加入吗？”

谷口说的大买卖，也就是一直被邻里猜测的，他的大笔零花钱的来源，是当年遍及新泻全县，令警方束手无策的连环入室盗窃案。被盗的几乎全部都是居住在铁路沿线的，独门独户的家庭。从现场证据来看，警方一度猜测，犯罪者至少是两人以上的团伙。除了谷口，和常年在店里打工的小岛之外，第三人则是小岛童年至今臭味相投的朋友冈田裕。这个男人有严重的先天性反颌畸形，下巴可见地向外突出，从而给人一种不愉快的侵略性，除此之外地，因为嘴巴不能很好地闭合，他开口说话的时候，会发出唇齿漏风的嘶嘶声。这令耕一很快意识到，他就是那天和小岛一起来店里找谷口的那个男人。  
作为计划的制定者，谷口自己很少亲自参与实施盗窃。大部分时候，他只负责选定目标，事先勘察路线，和事后赃物的脱手。小岛曾经多次怀疑他通过转卖的中间人隐瞒物品价值私吞所得，甚至耕一自己参与后发觉的蛛丝马迹也显示谷口确实这么做了，但最后还是因为，他们三个都干不了事先谋划的脑力活，而不得不睁一只眼闭一只眼了。  
然而……后来却发生了那样的事件。  
覆盖整个新泻的豪雪季到来之后，为了避免留下可被追踪的行车和脚印证据，四人的犯罪计划被迫搁浅了。失去主要收入来源的同时，生性不安分的小岛和冈田也失去了平时最有挑战性的娱乐活动。作为平息冲动的替代品，小岛选择了谷口介绍的地下赌场，而冈田则流连于几个相熟的暗娼。对此，谷口袖手旁观地劝阻了几次，并开除了多次旷工的小岛作为警告，仍然不能避免他把过冬的钱财挥霍一空的命运。还不上亏空的他，在某个开始融雪的早上回了一趟老家，以寻求父母的资金支援。可还没到午后，他就满脸失望地推开了店里的门。  
他跟谷口在二楼的房间里谈了很久，期间，在厨房里准备晚上开店食材的耕一几次听见楼上的地板传来咚咚的响声。第二天，鼻青脸肿的小岛还上了他之前的欠款，又重新回到了店里。  
作为代价，他被要求和两人一起参与开春后，对某间山中浴场的盗窃活动，并且接下来几次都必须以极低的分成来还债。  
可当天晚上，根据谷口的消息原定应该外出旅游的浴场老板一家人，却留在了旅馆里。惊慌的冈田第一个认出，女主人是自己幼时的旧识。随后，事情的发展就朝着耕一从未想象过的方向雪崩似地滑落了下去。等他清醒过来的时候，那家人的血已经染红了地板。  
死去的男主人因为奋力反抗，尸体的面容都无法辨认了。女主人因为年轻貌美，在死后还遭到了冈田的侮辱。而就在他面前，小岛扼死了家中年仅五岁的女儿。目睹这样的惨状，自己不仅没有阻止，甚至还积极参与其中，甚至……  
他差一点就杀了那个男孩。  
时至今日，耕一还能清楚的记起，隔着他拼命按下的枕头，男孩逐渐停止的心跳声。可或许是因为胆怯，加上没有确认的缘故，二十分钟之后，自己又回到楼上寻找财物时，那个男孩又醒了过来。看着他写满了困惑和恐惧的双眼，鬼使神差的，耕一血液里仅存的良知，止住了他杀戮的手腕。

血案发生之后，耕一在遭受良心谴责的同时，也曾因为一念之仁而使得现场留下存活的证人而惴惴不安，甚至后悔不已过。好在那个活下来的小男孩，似乎是因为受惊过度，和长期住院导致的记忆缺失，对事件发生的经过完全记不起来了。所以，警方的调查也因此一筹莫展。更让四人庆幸的是，仅仅第二年的冬天，那个男孩也不幸失踪了。新闻报道说调查事件的警察怀疑他因为精神恍惚失足掉下了信浓川，之后也派遣专人下水打捞过，但当时河水的流速，和一星期后准时拜访了这座小城的大雪，把这个案件的真相彻底地埋进了河底的泥沙里。  
不过，在警察的穷追猛打之下，町内的青壮年男性，包括店里打工的人员，也都一度为此接受过初步排查。迫于那样的压力，四人的盗窃团伙随之解散了，耕一自此失去了那三人的消息。借着那时掠夺而来的钱财，和对不安定生活的恐惧感，耕一重新回到了学校里，也由此得到了像常人一样成家立业的机会。他深爱的妻子理绘，更是许多人梦寐以求的女性，性格温柔，事事通情达理。两人也在耕一三十岁的那一年，有了一个活泼可爱的女儿，取名叫纱里奈。幸福的家庭生活，令耕一忘记了过去，又渐渐说服了自己，那个事件的发生，是上天为了唤起他的良知而对他进行的考验。正是因为自己还有那么一点人性的光辉，天神才给了他全新的第二次人生。  
但是，或许就像十九岁的时候，坚信他们绝不会被抓的，那个狂妄自大的自己一样，他骨子里那一点卑微的良知，始终没能唤醒他对犯下错事的真诚忏悔。所以，为了向他讨回过去应该在监狱里赎罪的寝食难安的夜晚，二十多年之后，他的过去从黑暗中飘然而至。就在那一天，妻子理绘在前往地铁口接自己下班的路上，惨死在一个疏忽驾驶的司机的车轮之下。将她送往医院急救室的车鸣，和车祸现场的血泊，在他的回忆里引燃了同源的画面。  
自己是有罪的。  
他曾经参与并谋杀了三条无辜的生命，而他所谓的良心发现，最后也只是连累那个孩子永远沉睡在冰冷的河水里。现在他赎罪的日子到了，可这不公平的人世，却报应在他清清白白的妻子身上。  
而这报应还远没有结束，即使耕一疏远亲人，自我放逐，它仍然是一团挥之不去的阴影，抓住任何一个可以钻营的间隙向上蔓延。  
今天早上，名为小岛晴男的男人，用经过整容手术而变得不同的面貌，再次出现在了他的面前。


	17. Chapter 17

……可是哥哥，我已经有交往对象了啊。  
那是好几个月前的事情了。以为优纪子还没有从被分手的阴影之中走出来，作为兄长的正人，在警察署某次联谊的前夜，以署里有很多单身的年轻同事作为理由，询问了妹妹要不要一起去参加的事情。然而，听到这个消息的优纪子，带着为难的表情拒绝了他。  
在优纪子告诉他之前，正人从来没有察觉到过类似的迹象。原本以为是署里那一阵要跟进的案子太多，所以疏忽了家里人，可听到这话的母亲，脸上却也露出了同样惊讶的表情。  
“做什么工作？是什么样的男人？”  
对优纪子上一段恋情十分不满意的母亲，满怀忧虑地追问着。母亲的人生经验丰富，在很多事情上都有着敏锐的直觉，也是她早早就催促优纪子和上一任男友分手，只是因为不够坚决，才导致了妹妹后来整天以泪洗面的结局。所以，如果这次的对象母亲不能接受的话，正人也一定会站在母亲这一边，替她劝说妹妹回心转意的。  
出乎意料的是，母亲跟优纪子进房聊了一会儿之后，难得展现出了从父亲死后就极少见的笑脸。  
很快，正人就知道了母亲高兴的理由。  
早川清司，自己妹妹口中的男朋友，东大的高材生，之后又去了美国加州那边的大学深造，同时有计算机和数学相关的学位。毕业后的他曾在某间跨国科技公司工作过一段时间，随后辞职，转去法国某家数学院做研究。半年之后又受邀回到日本，去了都内著名的私立大学。如今不过跟自己相仿的年纪，已经当上了准教授，除了平时校内的工作之外，在产业界更有收入丰厚的兼职。在他任职的大学院网站上，有着详细的，用日英双语书写的履历。而离开这些光环，就连身为同性的正人都不得不承认，他还是一个不折不扣的美男子。  
不管怎么看，都是女性心中理想的恋人和结婚对象，难怪一贯严格的母亲，都没有办法对这样一个人挑出错来。可不知道为什么，正人却没有办法衷心地对妹妹的这段关系报以祝福，甚至在心里的某个地方，一直藏着隐约的忧虑。只是年前母亲重病进了医院，之后就一直没有仔细思考这件事的余裕。  
也许只是因为，那么优秀的人，不亲眼见到的话，总是没有对这件事的真实感吧？可那天在母亲的病床前，跟那位了不得的男朋友亲自见过一面之后，正人本来不安的情绪竟然又扩大了。  
“不是因为嫉妒吗？”  
有一天晚上，下班后的他，借着喝酒联络感情的机会，欲言又止地和自己的工作拍档抱怨了一下这件事情。他年轻的拍档刚刚喝掉了一整杯啤酒，带着一些酒意这样试探着说。  
听到那个词，正人不愉快地咳嗽了一声：“嫉妒？”  
“就是……嫉妒呀。从小照看的妹妹将要被一个全方面都比自己优秀的男人抢走，更加显得自己一事无成，一般不都是这样的吗？”  
一事无成……没错，跟那种上层社会的男人比起来，现在还只是个普通巡查长的自己，的的确确是一事无成的吧。不过，从小就敬重读书人的自己，绝不会有那样可笑的想法。想到这里，正人板起了脸。大约是这样的表情在他本就严肃的脸上显得愈发可怕了吧，冒失的拍档又匆忙补充解释说：  
“当然我不是说前辈你，只不过如果换成是我的话，我就一定会这么想啊。”  
与其说是嫉妒，倒不如说是，无法相信这样的好事会降临在优纪子身上——妹妹确实很漂亮，从小到大也有过不少追求者，但无论如何都算不上拥有可以跨越阶层的美貌，何况是那种怎么想都不会缺交往对象的男人。母亲心里跟自己一定也是同样的想法，这才一再暗示优纪子要牢牢把他抓在手里，可如果本来就是不匹配的两人，不是一开始就认清现实比较好吗？  
把自己的想法传递出去之后，拍档却夸张地长叹了一口气：  
“前辈！请对令妹有一点信心吧！被自己的兄长这样看待，她也实在很可怜啊！”

是他对优纪子太没有信心了吗？  
从小到大，这个妹妹都是唯唯诺诺地跟在父母和自己的身后，突然发觉她已经成长到了要考虑结婚生孩子的年龄，却仍然没有判断是非的能力——可那也是理所当然的吧？正因为她在过去的生命里一直都依靠着年长的家人，现在作为一家之主的自己，才更应该为她的终生幸福把关。要不然，她那样的性格一定会被不怀好意的人利用。  
可是，这样的想法是不是错误的一厢情愿呢？  
虽然对拍档的话有所触动，但正人还是不愿意放弃自己的坚持。所以，那次的谈话之后不久，他忍不住拜托了相熟的前辈，对这个叫做早川清司的男人的过去进行了调查。  
“自己的准妹夫？……虽然我理解你的心情，不过你的妹妹同意你这么做吗？”  
询问了前因后果的前辈，对正人的做法并不赞同，但作为家里同样有女性亲属的男性大家长，他还是答应了这个请求。并在几天之后，用电话向他通知了调查结果：  
“什么都没有。没有涉案记录，没有经济纠纷，也没有什么女方自杀的桃色事件。当然，他成年之后就一直在海外，要是那个时候发生了什么类似的事件，我也没办法帮到你。但光从他在日本国内的记录来看，这方面你现在就可以放心了。”  
明知道抱着这样怀疑的自己真是差劲极了，听到这个消息的时候，正人仍然难免有一点失望。一边暗自反省着，他强迫自己接受了现实：  
“嗯。”  
“……不过，要说他家人的事情，倒是有让人在意的地方。”  
“家人？”  
“对。这家伙是个孤儿，在他九岁那年，母亲就急病死掉了。五年之后父亲也自杀死了，从那之后就一直住在亲戚家里。”  
“自杀？”  
“没错。好像是夫人死后思念成疾，死因是注射了过量胰岛素，作为医院的药剂师，自己从药房里取回来的。”  
从来没有听优纪子说起过相关的讯息，到底是连妹妹也被蒙在鼓里，还是她把那当做两人之间的隐私，没有告知旁人的必要呢？鉴于这条消息的完全私密性，不管在什么情况下，自己也都不可能主动以此询问优纪子。这条刚刚才听到的秘密，因此也变成了咬人的毒蛇。  
“那……”  
“对了，他现在住的地方，就是父母在世田谷原来的地址。说来也奇怪，根据档案上看，他的双亲应该都是在送去医院之前就宣告死亡了，换句话说，就是死在家里。如果是我，估计再也不想跟那种地方扯上关系，他倒好，回国第一件事就是把那栋转手了几次的老房子买了回来。”

这个人，果然有问题。  
周六的白天，在医院的停车场里，正人再次见到了陪妹妹前来探病的清司。前一阵的优纪子整天都郁郁寡欢，听母亲说，是男朋友工作太忙没有时间陪她的缘故。可现在两个人明明站在一起，妹妹的脸上仍然没有半点受到照顾的女人应该有的光彩。相反，她涂满了妆粉都掩饰不了的哀容，衬得清司看见自己时的笑脸格外刺眼。  
脑海中回响起前辈提供的情报，在电梯里，趁着清司去接电话的时间，正人忍不住向优纪子提问说：  
“说起来，你去过那个人家里吗？”  
心事重重的优纪子恍惚了片刻，她的十指绞着手里精巧的红色手包：“……是说，清司的事情吗？”  
“啊。你们交往很久了吧，他带你去过他住的地方吗？”  
“……我去过一两次。”  
“只有一两次吗？”  
“嗯。他不喜欢别人去他家里。”  
“如果过夜的时候怎么办呢？”  
即使是关系亲厚的兄妹，也少见能公开谈论这类话题的场合。不安地咬着自己的下唇，优纪子小声回答道：  
“……他在都内有另外的公寓，我们偶尔会去那里住。”  
“你不觉得奇怪吗？”  
“比起那种事情，我更担心妈妈的情况。哥哥，上次探病的时候医生和我说……”  
电梯在四楼停了下来，伴随着金属拖拽的沉重响声，优纪子的话因此戛然而止。打开门的走廊外，打扫的工人推着装满清洗用具的车子等候着，仿佛突然得到了启示，优纪子快步走了出去，把空间让给了正在示意让他们先走的女性。  
“我觉得……让清司一个人上去不太好，想回去等一下他。”  
急匆匆地说完这句话，优纪子转身消失在了视野里。

优纪子想说的话，正人当然都明白。母亲的状况，除了祈祷医学奇迹的出现，恐怕不会再有能把她从死神手中抢回来的办法了。但是，母亲是那么坚强和坚持的女性，只要她不想放弃，自己也绝没有率先放弃的理由。何况，看到她充满希望支撑着的脸庞，也无论如何都不能主动摧毁她的光芒。  
而且，优纪子跟自己是不一样的。她记事的时候，一家人的生活已经安定了下来，她也从没有像自己那样，目睹母亲最艰难的时光。也许正是因为这样，她才无法理解自己的执着。  
如果一直坚持下去的话，也许奇迹会出现呢？就算终止治疗能给身体带来片刻的宽慰，可是，对于母亲来说，在家里无所事事地等待死亡，难道就真的会快乐吗？那样的话，遇事总是认命就好的优纪子永远都不会明白。  
可在内心的某个角落，正人也不断地怀疑着自己的决定。听医生的话，尽管新药控制扩散的效果超出了预期，可与此同时，在母亲身上却出现了轻微的心脏衰竭症状。继续治疗的情况下，已经病变的部位很难会有什么好转，可心脏的状况却极有可能加重。所以，不管做哪一种选择，母亲拥有的时间恐怕都不太多了。  
不愿意将那样的情绪表露在脸上，在母亲面前，正人努力地挤出了一个微笑：  
“妈妈，您会好起来的。”  
说这句话的时候，正人清楚地听到，站在自己身后的清司，发出了讥讽的冷笑声。他几乎立刻回过头，可看到的却是一张写满担忧的脸孔。而房间里的其他人，也都好像完全没有听到似的，向他投来了疑惑的眼神。  
是自己听错了吗？  
有一瞬间的自我怀疑，却很快被那个男人回望过来的眼神所打消了。在透明的镜片背后，清司的眼睛里闪过了挑衅的寒光，随后，他自在地转过头去，小声地跟优纪子说起了悄悄话。  
“你们在说什么呢？”虽然优纪子忧心忡忡的神色并没有变化，对此视而不见的母亲反而由衷地笑了起来，“在我面前，还有不能被听见的话要说呢？”  
“是这样的，我们给您带了礼物。”  
用伪善的笑容回应着母亲，那个男人催促着优纪子，从包里拿出了一个包装精美的盒子。打开之后，是一对在尾端缀有珍珠的金色耳环。  
“听优纪子说，您大概会喜欢这样的款式？住院期间大件的首饰会有一点麻烦，只是耳环的话，应该没什么问题吧？”

确实，对于注重外表的女性来说，每天都只能穿着死板和无趣的起居服，总会有一点遗憾吧。难怪一直到探病时间结束，母亲都一直高兴地带着那对耳环，而自己居然一直都没有注意到这一点。想到这里，正人又抬头看着前方男人的背影，心里却仍然无法产生对他的半分感激。  
他想干什么呢？  
无论是母亲还是优纪子，对于他都无法抱有更多期待了。这种情况下的蓄意讨好，反而会让人觉得虚伪和刻意。就算要承认自己内心抱有偏见，这种违背常理的异常感也还是无法消失。  
彼此都怀揣着心事，离开病房之后，三个人都默不作声。到走廊拐角的地方，是优纪子先停下了脚步，她回头叫住了正人：  
“哥哥……你为什么要这么做呢？”  
站在她旁边，清司的左臂环住了她的肩膀，似乎是在制止她继续说下去。面对这刺眼的一幕，正人不悦地清了清嗓子：  
“我不明白你的意思。”  
“你明明知道妈妈的情况，也知道这样根本只会给妈妈带来痛苦，为什么还要劝她继续治疗呢？”  
必须竭尽全力才能说出这样一番话的优纪子，脸上有紧张泛起的红晕。自己对这件事的态度，和优纪子的想法，也许是早就存在，并且急需沟通的矛盾，但因为现场有第三个人的存在，正人的音调无来由地变得生硬了：“妈妈的愿望就是要一直治疗下去，就算出现什么后果也是她自己选择的道路，这是她的心意，没有人能随便替她下决定。”  
“我没有想要替妈妈下决定！……可是……”说话的瞬间，优纪子的眼眶也红了起来。她艰难地摇了摇头：“如果她知道自己真正的状况……也许就不会那么想了呢？”  
“真正的状况？”冷冰冰地重复着那几个字，正人的脸色愈发难看了：  
“你想说什么？”  
“优纪子的意思是，因为是你总在给她不切实际的幻想，才让幸子阿姨有了这样的坚持。”  
松开了一直握着优纪子肩膀的手，突然插话的清司，透过玻璃镜片的背面盯着正人的面孔：“身为病人，每天能得到的信息全都来自陪伴她的家人，如果你肯率先改变一下思维方式，或者她就不会这样想了吧？”  
“正因为是家里人，才更没有可能对她说出那种话吧？”  
“是，我能理解这样的心情。不过，同样作为家庭的成员，优纪子是不是也有表达自己看法的权利呢？即使意识到说出真相有多艰难，也要为敬爱的母亲的生存状态考虑，这样不才是作为子女最可贵的地方吗？”  
“生存状态？谁应该来决定什么样的生存状态才最适合母亲？就因为大部分人都会认为这个时候只要放弃就好，就理所当然地觉得她也要这样做才对吗？”  
“大部分人会在这个时候选择放弃，是因为积极治疗带来的痛苦并不会带来任何在将来可见的收益。除非你认为，‘假如奇迹出现的话’，那一点的心理安慰，能够抵消幸子阿姨肉体上正在承受的折磨，要不然，恐怕大部分人的选择，才是最理智的做法。”  
自己还可以做出什么样的反驳呢？也许正是因为和真相过于接近，才没有用力拉开最后一层帷幔的勇气。也许……直言优纪子自私呢？如果她真的那么坚持自己的观点，跟母亲相处的时候，明明有大片的时间可以改变她的想法，可她却选择什么都不做，并且寄希望于依靠别人来说服自己，好替她完成她认为正确的事情。  
可是，她是自己的妹妹，身为家中的长男，帮助家人做出艰难的决定，不正是自己的责任吗？  
“还是说，你在期待优纪子替你开口吗？为了减轻自己的负罪感，反而把责任推给在家里从来没有话语权的妹妹。……也许我没有立场这么说，可恕我直言，您这么做，不会有一点自私吗？”  
就像能看穿正人此时所想的每一个细节，对面的男人彬彬有礼，却丝毫不带感情的陈述着。被这样直接的指责所惊吓到，优纪子发出了一声捂着嘴的惊呼，却伸手抓住了他的手指。看着那张没有半分愧疚感的英俊脸孔，一股无法遏制的怒火涌上了心头，拼命压抑着把优纪子从他身边拽开的冲动，正人向前走了几步，用带着威胁的口吻一字一句地说：“自不自私都好，这是我们家的事情吧？那么……麻烦你这个外人滚出去。”


	18. Chapter 18

_自己，是在做梦吧。_  
_梦里是小时候熟悉的家，从厨房的方向，飘来了妈妈拿手的家常料理的味道。_  
_在饭厅的桌上，摆着奶油裱花的甜味蛋糕。已经坐在高高的椅子上的奈绪子，兴奋地朝自己拍着手掌。_  
_“今天真是高兴……今天真是高兴……”_  
_只唱了两句，她柔软的小脸就皱了起来：“哥哥，接下来要怎么唱呢？奈绪子又忘掉了。”_  
_“今天是奈绪子的生日，应该乖乖地等着别人唱给你听才对哦。”听到歌声的母亲从厨房里走了出来，她解下罩裙外面的围裙放到椅子上，从后面抱住了奈绪子，用温柔的声音歌唱着：“祝奈绪子生日快乐，我们一起唱歌吧……记住了吗？”_  
_咿咿呀呀地跟着哼了几句，奈绪子用期待的眼神看着对面的自己。尽管一直被人取笑五音不全，有一些忸怩的，自己还是跟着一起唱了起来。_  
_今天真是高兴。_  
_今天真是高兴……_  
_他们短暂地唱完了一遍，奈绪子大大的眼睛又转而盯着面前的甜点：“妈妈，生日的奈绪子，可以现在就吃蛋糕吗？”_  
_“爸爸出门给你买礼物，马上就回来啦。要是奈绪子先吃了蛋糕，爸爸伤心了，就会把礼物藏起来不给你了哦。”_  
_“那如果奈绪子不要礼物，爸爸也会伤心吗？”_  
_“会啊。因为只有对奈绪子重要的人，才可以跟奈绪子一起吃生日蛋糕。不管爸爸的话，就是奈绪子不把爸爸当成重要的人了哦。”_  
_听了这样的话，奈绪子乱七八糟地摇着头：“奈绪子才没有那么想呢。爸爸妈妈和哥哥，对我都是同样重要的人。”_  
_“所以，重要的生日蛋糕，一定要和重要的人一起吃哦。看……爸爸这不是就回来了吗？”_  
_门口恰巧传来了敲门声，先跳下椅子的自己，怀着和奈绪子同样的期待，一把拉开了门把手。_  
_可外面站着的，却是一个完全陌生的男人，他穿着类似附近巡警的制服，很快地展示了一下手中的证件：“孩子，你家大人在吗？”_

_坐在咨询室外面的沙发上，手里拿着父亲留下的魔方，一个4X4规格的复杂玩具。_  
_父亲走之前，教会他成功还原了三面的颜色。可现在父亲不在了，自己一个人再也搞不清楚那些方块的分布，每次试着拿起来把玩，都只是把它们搞得更加杂乱了。_  
_无论如何，至少要调整回父亲留下的样子。_  
_一直专心地想要达成这个任务，所以忘记了自己已经等了多久，最后也只能回复到一面刺眼的黄色。_  
_找大人帮忙的话，会不会有用呢？_  
_说起来，带他来见医生的梶原叔叔，跟警察伯伯进去办公室这么长时间了，却到现在还没有出来。_  
_抱着完不成的魔方，从沙发上爬了下来，透过门缝，看到了正在争吵的三个人。_  
_从来不穿白大褂的医生坐在环形的桌子后面，他总是挂着微笑的脸孔板了起来：“我希望两位能够明白，病人的精神状况并不适合再受到那样的刺激，更何况，我们没有办法确认，缺氧是不是对他的大脑造成了永久性伤害，才导致他现在无法正常开口说话的局面。”_  
_“但是也有那样的病例的吧？因为重新见到刺激源而情况好转什么的？”_  
_“我没有想过，警官先生也喜欢看那种完全依凭想象力的电视剧。”_  
_被医生的话戳到了痛处，那位之前见过几次的警官气愤地摆了摆手：“搞明白那种事情那是你们的工作吧？！我们也只是想抓到害死他亲人的真凶，好不容易才有可能的线索……”_  
_“是就算抓住了，也没有任何用处的线索吧？我当过法庭的专业证人，也清楚地知道，没有法官会允许一个精神受创的七岁孩子的证言呈堂。”_  
_“也不需要到那一步吧？哪怕只要确认了对方的嫌疑，我们就能在审讯室里撬开那家伙的嘴。”_  
_好像有一点动摇的医生，转而把脸孔转向梶原叔叔：“你也这么想吗？”_  
_是自己的问题吗？就连一直会大声开玩笑梶原叔叔，最近也总是黑着脸。他咬着牙，似乎在思考一个比魔方更加复杂的问题。过了好一会儿，他才开口说话。_

“慎也……慎也？”  
突然醒了过来。四面是黑漆漆，空洞的墙壁。  
完全黑暗只持续了片刻，随后，投影屏幕上开始播放的图像画面浮现出昏暗的、暖色调的光芒，把坐在旁边的男人的脸也染成了奇异的橘红色。  
自己居然在电影院里睡着了。  
两个人正坐后排不被人注意的角落里，左手边的栏杆上放着冒尖的奶油味爆米花。入场的时候还没有这种东西，大概是清司趁着开场前的最后几分钟，突发奇想跑出去买回来的。他的脸上带着温和的微笑，仍然在看向自己这一侧：“怎么了？昨天晚上没有睡好吗？”  
最近的季节变幻，失眠症状比之前更加严重了。刚刚休息的那几分钟显然也起不了什么用，左侧的神经仍然不愉快地抽痛着。那样的话，即使不承认也没有意义，想了一会儿，慎也点了点头。  
“啊，刚才让你继续睡会比较好吧？”  
“对创作者太失礼了吧。”  
带着诧异地看了他一眼，清司回过头去抓了一把爆米花，半真半假地抱怨说：  
“……明明在海外呆了十多年，你是不是也太像日本人了？”  
“……这句话更失礼了吧？”  
尽管是周五的夜场，但因为是场次较少的小众血腥电影，放映厅里只坐了不到一半的观众。电影的主题似乎是陷入杀人事件的凶手们在猎杀中互相较量的故事。下班之后临时被清司的电话拽到附近的购物中心，进场之前，慎也只有机会扫了一眼那张阴沉的宣传海报。大约播放到十分钟的时候，第一主角的连环杀手开始了他的屠杀，整个空间里都回响着受害人的尖叫。感觉到自己的神经痛因此更加严重了，慎也忍不住叹了一口气：  
“你平时，都是看这样的东西放松心情吗？”  
“嗯，一般是社会派的推理作品，偶尔还有血淋淋的特摄电影。”  
对方显然没有把那种令人困扰的画面放在心上。虽然想问他“亲身经历还不够吗”之类的话，已经在舌尖跳跃着的词句，最后却变成了：  
“……有怪兽的那种吗？”  
“啊。严谨的科幻作品也是不错的选择。不过相比之下，我认为不同的人面对平常不可能发生的事件的应对方式，才是电影作为艺术体裁的特色。可以从别人的看法中学习到经验的话，自己遇到类似情况就会表现的好一点吧……大概就是这样的想法。”  
虽然在他面前，清司总是意外的坦率，但尤其是现在的背景之下，映衬着荧幕中正在发生的情节，这样的坦率被赋予了更加特殊的含义。残酷的画面从视网膜上快速掠过，并不想去深究演出的艺术性分尸手法，慎也面无表情地看着尸体血肉模糊的头部。  
“……还真是很了不得的忧患意识。”  
“非常想要驾驭社会法则的尝试罢了。天生比别人缺少的东西，总要靠努力来弥补嘛。”  
通过这样多重再加工的途径，到底能不能到达目的地呢？思考着这个问题的时候，荧幕里被切割下来的头颅转向了观众席的方向，那双浑浊的眼睛可悲地大睁着。  
他眨了眨眼，那个画面不见了。一旁的清司拿起了大杯的碳酸饮料，却把它塞进了自己手里。  
“……你不喝吗？”  
“一天到晚都板着脸，你也放松一点吧？”  
加了小半杯冰块的可乐，无论是甜味还是酸味都已经被稀释得很淡了，随便敷衍地喝了一口，然后，嘴里被塞进了甜味几乎完全被掩盖的爆米花。  
“偶尔遵循一下大多数人的流程，如果真的觉得更无聊了，就当是感受一下我的心情怎么样？”  
带着热忱牢牢地盯着他看了一会儿，清司回头看向了屏幕的方向。影片的第二男主角，一张外国人的脸孔出现在了前方。  
“……说起来，我还在法国的时候，曾经跟一个年轻男孩交往过。”  
突然被提起的，是真正和现在的气氛完全不协调的话题。对对方的发散性思维已经有了相当的了解，慎也甚至有一点关于他真正想说的话的期待。不过，作为他名义上的约会对象，他自己却没有经历过对方那种“做出符合常理的反应”的特训，短时间内，也想不出更合适的回应。  
“孩子？”  
“刚刚成年吧？可能也就二十岁出头，是父母送去那边学艺术的学生。”  
“他怎么了？”  
“……当时没有觉得，现在想起来，他和你有一点像。”


	19. Chapter 19

发生了戴斯的事件之后，自己的工作和生活都一度完全停滞了。为了摆脱不同寻常的单身状态而交往的第一个对象，相识的契机，是对方拖着三个笨重的行李箱和自己问路。从小养尊处优的年轻男性，脸上总是挂着令人厌烦的笑容，性格更是异常的缠人，一刻见不到自己都会神经兮兮地打电话来确认状况。好在因为实在天真得可怕，平时也还算乖巧听话。但一定要说跟眼前这个家伙有什么相像的地方，可能也就只有每天咖啡因摄入都过量了吧 。  
不过，对于一个谎言来说，那样的事情并不重要。用他的故事作为蓝本，清司逼真地描述了一个跟慎也长相相似，羞涩地笑起来会有单侧酒窝的男孩。想来，写爱情故事的人多半会认为这样的对象很浪漫，因此，他甚至在叙述过程中掺杂了一点理想主义色彩。  
“所以说，一直到分手之后，我都很舍不得他。”  
可他寄希望于，多少会对此有一点情绪变化的慎也，却一直都只是冷静地听着：  
“……分隔两地就要分手的话，不会太草率吗？”  
“就算我不分手，以那个孩子的性格，那个时候也会说，‘没有办法在身边给我支持的早川先生，我并不想拥有’……吧？”  
“……早川先生？”  
“啊，那是他称呼我的方法。”  
“你是因为喜欢那种称呼，才去了大学工作吗？”  
“……那种癖好，光听起来就糟糕透了吧？”  
“……嗯。”

就算不分手，也不可能会有用。选择跟那个孩子交往，是因为那时候的自己，只要独自入睡，就会重复地梦到关于那件事的场景。为了压抑那种不切实际的冲动，而不得不采用的转移注意力的办法，最后却悲惨地失败了。不愿意屈服于自己的大脑无法正确理解的事物，清司不得不抛下了和那个城市有关的所有过去，像逃跑一样地回到了东京。  
然后，他的疾病被短暂地治愈了，直到感染他的病毒活生生地出现在了他面前。  
“我喜欢你。”  
就像强迫症患者面对一扇无法被锁好的大门那样，他再次说出了那句咒语。尽管影厅充斥着追逐戏后的凶嫌野兽一般的喘息声，慎也还是听到了他的告白。他面对清司转过头，露出了带着些许疑惑的表情：  
“……怎么了？”  
“一般这个时候，不是都应该好好地回答‘我也是’吗？”  
长镜头的焦距被拉近了，定格在主演男优漆黑的虹膜上，然后，荧幕的色彩也随之沉没了。持续片刻的死寂之中，有周围观众稀稀落落的交谈声，像昆虫翅膀震动的高频波动。然后，慎也叹了一口气，明显没有半点真诚地回答说：  
“……那么，我也是。”  
“怎么说呢，一般的情感诈骗犯遇到缠人的爱侣，大概就是你这样的口吻吧？真是伤人。”  
“……你是从自己刚才的故事受到的启发吗？”  
“啊。那个孩子的话，每天大概会问我几十次类似的问题吧。”  
“那你好好地回答‘我也是’了吗？”  
“当然了。除此之外，还有，‘今天的你真是迷人’，‘有你在我身边真是太好了’之类的话，要不然，他也不会那样对我死心塌地。”  
“……说那种话的时候，不需要那么骄傲吧？”  
“因为是情感诈骗犯嘛。而且，至少在分手之前，我从来没有接到过‘你真是个糟糕的爱人’之类的抱怨。”  
“也许是因为，糟糕的根本是你作为人的天性呢？”  
“如果是这样基于事实的指控，可能我会承认的。当然，天性这种说法可能并不完全正确，毕竟我一直在想，假如有个人从小告诉我，就算学不会别人的思考方式也没有关系，大概我就不会变成现在这样了吧？”  
听到这样的话，慎也突然皱起了眉头。他欲言又止地看着清司，又转回头去望着正在播映的情节，似乎已经对他接下来要说的话失去了兴趣。然而，荧幕上正在演出着促使男主角恶变的缘由：多年前他在一场恶性抢劫案中死去的妻子和女儿。  
其实对自己接下来的话并没有任何把握，清司仍然微笑着：  
“就像文艺创作喜欢的题材那样，一个穷凶极恶的罪犯，必定不会有愉快的童年。就算不能被当成值得被原谅的理由，至少是预防下一个危险因子出现的经验。所以，如果有个人想要告诉我自己的过去是什么样的，我一定会很高兴地听着的。”  
过了一会儿，慎也没什么热情地回答了他：  
“早川。”  
“嗯？”  
“……我对你的事情没有兴趣，你也希望那样，不是吗？”  
意识到那是慎也在和自己说，“也请你不要多管闲事”的委婉表达，清司反而笑得更开心了：  
“但我可从来都没有说过，自己是一个讲究公平往来的人吧？更重要的是，我觉得你正好相反。”  
几乎是不满地瞪了他一眼，慎也用眼角的视野寻找着出口的位置，似乎是在担忧他下一秒就会说出什么人生的惨痛历史来。预备好的说辞里并不包括那个部分，清司好整以暇地看着他难得一见的生动表情，手指抓住了他筋骨毕现的手腕：  
“不要担心，我还没有做好那样的心理准备……而且，大庭广众说那种悲伤的故事，哭出声来的话一定会被周围的人讨厌的吧。”  
感受到对方逐渐放松的肌肉，清司满足地松开了手指。可是下一秒，慎也的话，令他的笑容瞬间消失了。  
“你说的没错……可就算你痛哭失声，我也没有办法确认那是不是你的学习成果……如果是那样，就没有公平可言了吧？”

真正在意一个人的情感，到底是什么样的呢？感情伦理教材总会在爱和占有欲之间划出清晰的界限，但清司觉得，至少自己的情况是完全不同的。没有办法被掌控的人存在着令他无法接受的不确定性，假如那个人正好是在意的对象，那种不适感理所当然就会加倍。  
如果可以把他牢牢地抓在手里就好了，就算做不到的话，至少也要让他离不开自己。  
怀抱着这样的心情，索取和获得的欲望因此更加强烈了。两人回到家里，关上大门的下一秒，在跌跌撞撞的推搡之中，清司把对方按到了宽阔的沙发上，随即俯身吻住了他颈边的血管。  
没有丝毫要反抗的迹象，慎也配合地偏过了头颈，并温和地试图和他交涉：  
“至少先洗澡吧？”  
“那种事情，之后再说。”  
外套本就松松垮垮，沿着上衣的边界，手指抚摸着腰侧平整的皮肉，一路延伸到前胸肋骨之间的凹陷。在那里停留片刻之后，掌心落到了侧肋的位置，拇指划过一侧的乳珠，用指甲的前端用力地按压着。以前从来没有做过类似的事情，大概是不习惯这样的刺激，慎也难得犹豫地向后退了一点：  
“……弄脏沙发也没关系吗？”  
“就交给家政好了。”  
“可真会给别人添麻烦。”  
给人添麻烦的是你吧？——自己已经是无法忍耐的程度，对方却仍然在考虑那样无所谓的问题。即使明知道他一向很难进入状态，被忽视的厌烦感还是在脑内盘旋着。不过，这种时候妥协一下会比较好吧？用割裂出来的理性思考了片刻之后，清司有一点泄气地站了起来：  
“你真的不想的话，就先去洗澡吧？”  
突然抬头看了他一眼，慎也短暂地叹了一口气。在清司反应过来之前，对方抓住了他的右腕和领后，腿弯的地方被用力地扭过了，重力失衡的情况下，自己不得不向后倒在了沙发的靠垫上。  
“这种时候，用格斗技不是作弊吗？”  
虽然被出其不意地调转了体式，但四肢完全没有疼痛感，明显能感觉到对方并没有用上全力。偶尔被居高临下地盯着也不错吧？甚至有一些期待对方接下来会做什么，清司抬起了手臂，用食指的指节蹭了一下他眼下的位置。有一些局促地避开了他的触碰，好像是在下定什么决心似的，慎也扶着他肩膀的位置，慢慢地跪在了他的两腿之间。  
“你……”  
自己明天早上会被杀掉吧？  
阴茎的头部被含进去的瞬间，脑海中突然冒出了这样怪诞的想法。之前不是没有设想过这样的场景，真正发生的时候，脑海中的逻辑和理想却都被抽成了真空，只剩下感官的神经激烈地延续着化学传导。对方低垂着头，独独剩下发尾随着吞吐的动作颤抖着。想要抓住那些黑色的发丝，迫使他把自己吞得更深一些的冲动，和模模糊糊的恐惧进行着一场无意义的战斗。他并不会运用舌头，包裹着柱体的粘膜磨蹭地悬浮着，只有在完全退出口腔的时候被牙齿刮擦到了经络的表面。被那样的刺激洗劫了神智，清司伸出了右手，强迫地拖住了他的后脑。  
“……”  
从想要干呕的喉部动作发出了呻吟声，慎也的手指随之加力陷进了他的大腿，却只是一下就离开了。再次吞到深处的同时，他牢牢地抓住沙发的边缘，指节也因此变成了青白色。  
他在想什么呢？  
隐约意识到自己并没有半点预料中的精神满足感，清司疲倦地松开了手，与此同时，那种矛盾的快感却接连不断的涌上来，如同一把毛毛糙糙切割着骨肉的钝刀。  
筋骨被一刀两断的时候，自己会得到想要的结果吗？  
闭上眼睛之后，耳边只剩下粘稠的，唾液吞吐的细碎响声。冥冥之中望见了五彩的光圈，追赶到的话，或许会得到什么了不得的东西吧。可向那个方向奔跑着的途中，他感觉到自己无法控制地喷射了出来。回过神来的时候，那片色彩已经完全消失了。  
有一些疲软地坐在地上，慎也转头去取桌上的抽纸，吐掉了含在嘴里的东西：  
“好了吗？”  
一些零散的沫子仍然停留在脸上，飞溅出来的白色，沿着眉骨的形状向下滑落。即使是在不应期的身体，还是对眼前的画面引发的渴望产生了反应。深深地吸了一口气，清司伸出手去，替他擦掉了那些残余的痕迹，随后停在了肩颈交界的地方：“你才是，发生什么事情了吗？”  
“……这样会比较快吧？”用近乎理所当然的口吻，慎也冷静地陈述着，“还要继续吗？”


End file.
